The Red Thread
by Tyi-Maxwell
Summary: What if Harry was not the boy who lived? Would Harry's life have been better or worse? Is destiny something that exists? Or has it always been power that controls these fates? In that case who has the power? Story is Tom/Harry slash don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

The Red Thread

**Summary:** What if Harry was not the boy who lived? Would Harry's life have been better or worse? Is destiny something that exists? Or has it always been power that controls these fates? In that case who has the power?

hplvhplvhplv

James watched his one year old son toddle around on the living room floor chasing their poor old dog Kitten. James had gotten the dog when he was eight years old and as a joke Sirius had named the dog Kitten. Unfortunately for James and Kitten the dog took to the name and would respond to nothing else. He smiled fondly as his son giggled with innocent happiness. Just outside these walls things were not nearly as light or cheery. Lord Voldemort was rising quickly to power and he had been forced into hiding to keep his wife and child safe. They hadn't been in contact with anyone for over six months, the only regular news that he received was from the paper and it was never good news.

The Order of the Phoenix and the Ministry were fighting hard but it was plain to see they were losing. It was widely believed that Voldemort would have the Ministry in his grasp by spring. James seriously considered that the Light should make some sort of negotiation with the Dark now while there was still time and before any more blood was shed. He was a practical man and knew that what Voldemort was proposing was not all bad; he was simply being very aggressive in proving his point. He also agreed silently that the muggles did have too much free reign in their world and that some of their most valued traditions were being lost.

There had to be a middle ground somewhere between Voldemort's ideals and the Light's. Revolutions were never easy and that was exactly what Voldemort was proposing. There were things he could never agree with for the sake of his wife who was a muggle born witch. If Voldemort had his way she would have been taken from her muggle parents at birth and raised in a camp with all the other magical children. He proposed that the muggle born child would be well cared for, but it was clear through other points of his proposed legislation that all muggleborns would be considered second class citizens.

He proposed that they be sent to separate schools from pure bloods and that all marriages and births were to be strictly sanctioned by his government to ensure the proper breeding of 'desirable traits'. The Dark Lord's policies had points that were well thought out and maybe even necessary, but on the whole they were unwholesome and immoral. They proposed the very worst ideals for the comfort of few at the expense of many. So while James could sit back and analyze the proposed changes with a calm and rational mind his heart would never allow him to agree.

As a half-blood his son would be just fine, since it was recognized and understood that infusions of 'fresh blood' made for more powerful offspring. However his beloved Lily would be considered as nothing more than a brood mare. He reached down to pick up his son who had given up 'playing' with poor old Kitten who looked a little worse for wear for the treatment. He looked down into bright green eyes as he complied with his son's demand to be picked up. As soon as the child was in his lap he immediately began to fuss and pull on his shirt.

James kissed Harry's forehead and contemplated the slightly hazy view out the window. Their house was under so many layers of protection that it was difficult to see outside. Lily was currently upstairs taking a nap. The little village of Godric's Hollow looked drowsy and quaint like a photo from a Christmas Card. The winter was just about ready to die out but a stubborn layer of snow and frost still covered the very new born buds of trees and the few visible patches of slowly growing grass. A figure all in black was walking steadily towards the house, and James assumed that he would turn at any moment.

Dumbledore himself had cast the wards on this house and no one could see it. He squinted when the figure drew right to their front window and peered inside. He looked right at James and smirked. James felt a moment of all consuming fear when he saw the slight red sheen on the figure's eyes and a handsome smile spread over the slightly waxy face. The man pulled back from the glass and offered a cheery wave. Harry had begun to doze off and James placed him gently on the couch and reached for his wand before he drew himself to his feet.

He had an impressive height of six foot six and at only twenty-six years old, he had spent his years after Hogwarts in rigorous Auror training. He was fit and he knew how to do battle but this was the proverbial 'final battle' Voldemort was at his front window. The wizard took in his battle ready stance and smiled, the front door blasted open and he strode into the house. The cold air from outside reached into every corner of the small front room. James faced his death with a certain amount of calm. The wards should have alerted Lily about an intruder if the sound of the door exploding hadn't.

If he played this right, if anyone or anything was watching over him and his family he would be able to buy his wife and son enough time to get away. James didn't risk taking a glance at Harry for fear of taking his eyes off the imposing figure of Voldemort. He braced himself as the wizard before him drew his wand with agonizing slowness. He had read reports of the way Voldemort duelled; he struck quick as a snake and more often than not left no survivors. For long moments Voldemort did not move or speak and James grew irritated, there was no reason to play with him like this. It was cruel, but apparently the man liked to play with his food.

"Well?"

The man before him released a low dangerous chuckle. "Eager to die then, growing impatient? Avada Kedavra!"

James leapt quickly to the right and felt the deadly curse breeze past his shoulder and collided loudly with a wall containing pictures of family and friends. He rolled and sprang back to his feet conjuring a strong protective shield around himself. So far the Dark Lord had not taken his eyes off James, though he was sure he had seen Harry through the window. The man wanted Harry and James could only assume that he wanted him dead. It was the reason they had gone into hiding. He went through a mental list of what he could possibly cast at the Dark Lord and decided firing a curse silently.

To his surprise the dark wizard phased out into a dark mist and reformed almost at the same moment, the curse went through him and sailed into the kitchen colliding with the sink and destroying it on impact. He raised a mocking eyebrow at James as if to say well done. The slightly red eyes shifted to somewhere near his feet and James looked down in horror. Harry had woken up from the noise and was standing unsteadily by James feet and pulling on his robes for balance.

"Daddy."

James felt an unpleasant shiver run down his spine at the look that came into the Dark Lord's eyes when he saw Harry. It was distinctly lustful and James was not entirely sure it was blood lust. Harry cooed and waved at the Dark Lord and James moved to the side so he could step in front of his son. He told him as sternly as you could tell a one year old to not move. Harry made some noises of disagreement but he felt some small tugs on the back of his pants which indicated that Harry was still behind him.

"Touching really, but I've delayed this long enough. Avada Kedavra!"

Quick as a snake just like he had read in previous reports the deadly jet of green light sped out of the Dark Lord's wand. James attempted a desperate block but he knew in his heart it would never work. He closed his eyes, courage abandoning him at the last seconds before his death. He would die trying to protect his son. Hopefully Lily would be alright though he had no idea how she was sleeping through this. He could almost feel the heat of the spell on his face when he heard a scream.

"Harry NO!"

The world turned a bright green and red and then everything went black and James was blown backwards. His first thought when he came to was that death was supposed to be painless and he was in a lot of pain. He opened his eyes and saw the wreckage that had once been the front room of his ancestral cottage. A few feet away Harry was face down in the rubble. Lily who had finally made an appearance was poised on the stairs in apparent agony, she looked from James to Harry and back again and when she realised that James was looking at her she let out a sound somewhere between a gasp and a moan.

James struggled to his feet and made his way to Harry. His son's small body was lying in an ever growing pool of blood and James reached a trembling hand forward to check the tiny neck for a pulse. His sob of relief was immediate when he felt it faintly. "He's alive."

Those words seemed to pump new life into Lily she rushed over making her way through the rubble, pulling out her wand to release her familiar doe patronus to alert the Order. Within moments the Order arrived and the family was whisked away to St. Mungo's Hospital against all odds still alive, with only a suspicious pile of ashes, black robes and a deadly yew wand to mark the spot the darkest wizard of all time had met his death. Upon arrival to the hospital James passed out from apparent exhaustion and left Lily who had seen nothing trying to explain the situation.

hplvhplvhplv

Dumbledore was very confused but it was apparent after a through exploration of the Potter home that Voldemort had indeed been vanquished. Little Harry had suffered a blow to the head and some blood loss but healed up just fine. The Potters were able to move out of hiding and live life again a young family full of potential and hope. In fact the whole wizarding world erupted into wild celebrations and the maternity ward of St. Mungos was unusually full of new-borns nine months later. James would find himself forever trying to remember the details of what had happened that day but with no luck.

He was a hero the Slayer of the Dark Lord, awarded the order of Merlin first class, and appointed as Chief Mugwump of the Wizengamot. The Wizarding World was safe and the evil vanquished. Only one old and benign Headmaster of the finest Wizarding School in all of Great Britain was left to wonder what on earth had really happened?

Five Years Later

"Daddy!"

James scooped up the comet of hyper activity that was his six year old son and spun him through the air. The small child squealed in delight and poor old Kitten who was certainly much older than any dog had any right to be made his way much more slowly to the door to greet James. Lily leaned in and kissed him on the cheek and he smiled warmly at his lovely wife.

"What did you do today? Did you catch any bad guys?"

James ruffled his son's messy hair affectionately. Little Harry was convinced that he spent his day chasing 'bad guys' no matter how many times he told him he had spent his day doing paper work. The most exciting thing that had happened at work today had been Sirius placing a wild kneazle in the Head Aurors office for kicks. James had been offered the position but he turned it down, he was already expected to be some sort of super Auror as the vanquisher of the Dark Lord.

James still had no clear memory of what had happened that night and more often than not downplayed the whole thing, saying he had no idea what had happened. Still he couldn't go a day at work without someone making some offhand comment about his greatness. It was often more than he could take being regaled as some sort of Hero of the World. Only his closest friends Sirius, Peter, Remus and his wife treated him the same.

"We rescued a kneazle from Director's Longbottom's office today."

Harry looked up at him in awe and James placed him back down on the floor and scratched poor old Kitten behind the ears. A small boy was always easy to please. He made his way into the manor and removed his outer robe which was immediately taken by a waiting house elf. The little creature slipped Harry a cookie when his mother's back was turned and the young boy gobbled it down. For some reason the house elves adored Harry and often helped him accomplish his mischief.

"Mumma can I go play in the garden?"

Lily smiled down at her son and wiped the cookie crumbs from the front of his shirt. He had the decency to look slightly ashamed but she could hardly blame the house elves for giving into her son's undeniable charms. He was a handsome little boy with big luminous green eyes, rounded cheeks, a head full of soft black curls and an infectious grin. It was almost impossible to say no to him. She shooed him out the door and laughed softly as he squealed in delight and tore off outside, Kitten followed dutifully behind. Lily smiled at the faithful old dog who was protective of Harry in his own way.

"Sirius is still having too much fun with his little pranks, do you think he'll ever grow up?"

"No, that would be the day hell freezes over."

They shared a laugh and went to the kitchen to prepare dinner, it was something Lily used to do with her family and even though they had house elves Lily still liked to do most of the cooking. As for James well, he was still as taken with his wife as he had always been and would use any excuse, even pretending to like cooking, to spend time with her. Harry came in when he was called holding a bunch of flowers that he clearly ripped out of the garden to his mother. A huge clump of soil fell onto the floor and Lily smiled taking the flowers.

Luckily for Harry and the garden, the house elves could put it right. Lily wiped a smudge of dirt off Harry's little round cheek and swung him up and around and then placed him at the dinner table. The young couple were regaled with tales of their son's adventure in the garden right until the moment he fell asleep. They stared lovingly at the young happy boy who was still smiling softly. They assumed it was innocent adventure that he was smiling about, it never crossed their minds that it might be something else entirely.

hplvhplvhplv

_Harry ran over to Tom who scooped him up into a bear hug and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. Ever since Harry could remember Tom had always been in his dreams. He couldn't always remember what happened when he woke up but he was always happy and Tom always promised that he would see him the next day._

_"What are we going to do today Tom?"_

_Tom smiled at Harry and set him down gently. He clasped Harry's small hand in his large warm one and Harry looked about. Everything here was in magnificent scale and colour. Harry supposed that dreams where always like this. The sky was streaked through with purple and pink and orange and the sun seemed to always be setting or maybe just rising._

_Tom lead Harry through a field of beautiful flowers and the two stopped when they came upon a bank of a small, perfectly blue lake. Without saying anything Tom crouched down by the bank of the small lake and Harry did the same. Harry reached forward to touch the pretty blue water and Tom pulled his hand away gently._

_"I want you to pick something to offer this lake Harry, tell me what it is and I will bring it here for you."_

_Harry scrunched up his nose in concentration, he couldn't figure why he would offer something to a lake. Tom was always trying to teach him things and there were many times when Harry didn't understand but Tom would move on to something else without much fuss. Harry supposed he should offer the lake something it would want._

_"A fish?"_

_Tom chuckled and a fish appeared in his hand. It flopped around before Tom placed it gently in the lake. The fish swam in but then it seemed to dissolve, a cloud of red surrounded the fish and then it disappeared. In its place a beautiful flower bloomed miraculously right on the water. The flower floated to the edge of the lake and Tom plucked it and held it out for Harry._

_"What happened to the fish?"_

_"It became this flower; magic is always an exchange you must give something to get something."_

_"But there are lots of other flowers why'd you turn a fish into a flower?"_

_Tom smiled gently and handed Harry the flower. He felt a little disappointed. He knew there was a lesson that Tom was trying to teach him, but Harry could simply not understand why the lake would turn a fish into a flower._

_"Keep that flower Harry, put it in your pocket and when you need it, it will aid you."_

_"Ok, can we go flying now?" _

hplvhplvhplv

"Harry, wake up sweetheart."

Sleepy green eyes blinked open and then the small boy rolled over with a groan. He had been flying but not on brooms like he had seen his father and uncles doing. Tom was holding him and they were flying and Tom was telling him something about flowers. He tried to burrow further under his covers but something started tickling his feet. He squirmed but the something kept following him until he was howling with laughter.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up."

Harry sighed and followed dutifully behind his mother with stray giggles still escaping him. He reached for his mother's long red hair but she turned around before he could get a grip. She smiled at him and helped him get ready for the day. Harry brushed his teeth carefully and washed his face but his mother decided he needed to have a bath and quickly stripped him down and plopped him in the rather large tub.

"Mumma can you make me a fish?"

His mother gave him an odd look and told him that fish were not bath time toys. She did take out his regular bath time toys, and Harry had fun chasing around the little mermen and women. Their tiny voices screeched and wailed and they made a lot of bubbles. His mother helped him finish getting clean and then dried and dressed him carefully. Harry was sure from the way he was dressed that they were having guests today. His suspicions were confirmed when his mother told him to play in his room and stay clean. What felt like hours later to Harry a small blonde boy was led into his bedroom.

"Harry sweetie this is Draco, he's six years old just like you. You can show him the garden if you like."

Draco seemed to be about the same size as Harry. He looked around the room and back at Harry's mother when she turned and went down the hall.

"Hi Draco, wanna play catch, I have practice brooms."

The blonde boy seemed eager and then his face fell. "I'm not allowed on brooms, my mother says I'm too young."

"We don't have to tell her."

Draco grinned and Harry smiled back in response the two young boys made their way outside and with the help of Harry's favourite house elf Dobby set up a small game of catch. The rules were simple the quaffle, the ball which was used to score points in quidditch was passed back and forth, the only catch was the quaffle often took on a mind of its own and had to be chased which was where the brooms came in. The practice brooms were very limited and hovered no more than two feet in the air but to two six year old boys this height was quite impressive. The two boys played for a while until they got bored then Harry suggested they play detective. He explained to Draco that a detective had to solve a case using clues.

"But what's our case?"

Harry scrunched up his nose in thought and then grinned when a brilliant idea came to him. "Let's find out why your parents are here."

Draco's silver eyes lit up and he nodded enthusiastically. The two boys crept up to the parlour where their parents were meeting in and peeked through a crack in the door.

"Auror Potter, I was under the impression we were invited over for tea and to introduce our young boys to each other, not sit through an interrogation."

The voice of Draco's father sounded a lot like Tom's voice to Harry. Harry had never met anyone who spoke quite like Tom. He pushed on the door to get a better view but the door opened up instead and the two boys caught a full view of their parent's tense faces. All the adults were standing. Mr. Malfoy turned around and Harry gasped a little, unlike Draco's eyes which were silver, Mr. Malfoy had eyes like ice chips, he walked over to Harry knelt down and smiled, it gave him the same funny feeling he sometimes got when Tom smiled at him.

"You must be young Harry, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"You too Mr. Malfoy."

Harry shook the hand that Mr. Malfoy held out to him and the older man stood up leaving Harry to look way up. Mr. Malfoy was at least as tall as his Dad. Harry looked over at his parents and his Mum looked a little frightened.

"Harry why don't you say good-bye to Draco and go wash up for dinner."

"Can Draco come another day to?"

No one said anything and Harry said good-bye to Draco not understanding the sudden tension but feeling it nonetheless. His mother looked scared and his father looked worried. Harry waved good-bye to Draco and went to wash up for dinner. After dinner his mother spent more time than usual tucking him in. She sat on the edge of his bed and ran her long fingers through his hair which was nice. He drifted off comfortably not really understanding what his mother was apologizing to him for. Tom was there as usual when he closed his eyes.

hplvhplvhpv

_"I see you met young Draco and Mr. Malfoy today. Did you have fun playing detective?"_

_Harry smiled up at Tom and nodded but then he wondered how Tom knew that. "How come you know I played with Draco?"_

_Tom smiled and placed a hand over Harry's heart. "I'm always with you Harry, I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

_Harry spent the rest of the night telling Tom about his day and about the things he and Draco had found out being detectives._

hplvplvhplv

A few years had passed since the one day Draco had come over and the two young boys forgot about each other. So it did come as a surprise to Harry and his parents when the family received an invitation to attend Draco's eighth birthday party. His father mumbled something about everyone getting an invitation and that the Malfoy's would use any excuse to show off their wealth.

"Can we go? There's going to be unicorns!"

His mother smiled at him and looked to his father who nodded a little reluctantly. Harry didn't understand what was wrong between his parents and the Malfoy's but he knew they didn't like each other. The day of the party dawned and Harry was dressed in very stiff dress robes, his mother wore a very pretty gown of black and his father had on a dress robe very similar to Harry's. Kitten got up and wagged his tail at the fireplace which suddenly erupted into green flames. A huge black dog came bounding out of the flames and straight for Harry. The small boy was bowled over by the hefty weight of his godfather, he giggled as he was treated to doggy kisses all over his face.

"Sirius, I've just gotten him dressed!"

His godfather barked once and changed back into the grinning, slightly mad looking young man Harry was used to. He hugged his godfather tightly and was passed off to his other godfather Remus who hugged him just as tightly and even went so far as to straighten out Harry's rumpled robes.

"How's my favourite godson today?"

"I'm your only godson Uncle Sirius."

Sirius grinned and Harry ducked and went to his mother effectively blocking the jelly legs jinx his Uncle had tried to catch him with. He saw his Uncle frown and Harry smiled brightly holding up his arms to his father. His dad picked him up and Harry whispered in his ear to watch out for the jinx that had been spelled into the floorboard.

"Don't ruin all my fun pup, can I at least prank that slimy git Snape?"

Harry looked to his father for an explanation, he had no idea who Snape was. His father shared a grin with his Uncle but his mother snatched him away and told all of them sharply that they would leave Snape alone and not ruin little Draco's birthday party.

"It's not a party. That bloody ponce Malfoy just wants to show off!"

"James, language!"

His mother covered his ears and Harry giggled, he knew many bad words that he wasn't supposed to know, but he had no idea what any of them meant. He snuggled into his mother's arms enjoying the scent of her hair which always smelt like apples. It felt like silk against his cheek. His mother adjusted him and kissed him softly on the cheek then placed him down.

"You're getting to be a young man Harry, you're almost eight years old, you can walk."

Harry pouted he really wasn't that much bigger. Neville was bigger than him and so were most of the kids he ran into that were supposedly his age. He liked being held close and cuddled but lately his parents had started to put him down a lot or outright refuse to pick him up. Harry supposed lots of young men were not held by their mothers. He gripped his Mums hand anyway and she held tight and smiled at him. They were getting to the party by apparition since using the floo made Harry sick.

"Now Harry you hold tight to your mum and me."

"Okay Dad."

Harry smiled brightly at his father. He really looked up to him. James was a hero and always nice to all of his friends, he told Harry about the cool stuff he did at work and took him out flying on a real broom. There was nothing his father couldn't do. James winked down at Harry and the young boy smiled.

"One, two, three."

Harry would have screamed if he was able, the sensation of apparating was horrible. It felt like he was being squeezed and his parent's large bodies pressing in on him didn't make it any better. It stopped suddenly and Harry blinked. He took a deep breath and looked up to make sure his parents were still with him. His godfathers appeared a second later and his Uncle Sirius picked him up.

"Let's say we wreck this place, huh pup?"

Harry looked up at the manor in awe. Potter Manor was very impressive and large and had many rooms that were lavishly furnished, but Harry could tell from the front gate of this manor that the Malfoy's liked expensive everything. The gate itself seemed to be made of highly polished ivory and unless Harry was very much mistaken there seemed to be several albino peacocks strutting around just beyond the gate.

"Bloody pouf."

"Sirius, language!"

"Sorry Lils."

His uncle placed him down and took his hand, a bored looking house-elf greeted them at the gate and asked them to present their invitations. The little elf took them and vanished into smoke. The gates opened and Harry heard his father groan. His mother handed him his present for Draco and Harry rushed inside spotting the top of a very large and very fun looking tent. He ran right into a solid pair of legs and fell back on his bum. He looked up into the ice blue eyes of Mr. Malfoy. The handsome man smiled at him and helped him up.

"Not to worry, how are you today young Harry?"

"I'm fine sir how are you?"

"Lovely, is this for Draco?"

"Yes sir."

Harry held out the present a little unsure if he was supposed to be handing it to Mr. Malfoy, but he took it with a smile and gestured to the tent Harry had been running to.

"All the children are inside. They've just brought out the unicorns so run along young Harry."

Harry beamed and Mr. Malfoy smiled warmly at the young boy. His smiled turned cold once Harry was out of sight and his eyes lingered on Lily.

hplvhplvhplv

"Good of you to come. Harry and Draco seem to get along well."

"Yes, they had fun the last time they saw each other."

Cold smiles were exchanged all around just long enough to be awkward.

"Well, refreshments are being served in the back parlour; we will have a view of the festivities and be able to stay out of the children's way."

James smiled stiffly at Lucius and followed behind the stuck up ponce and his frigid little wife. The party, while outrageously expensive did seem to be thoroughly entertaining the kids. James felt he could not really fault Lucius for wanting to spoil his only son and heir. He was determined to keep conversation light and not spoil Draco's birthday. The result was rather stiff conversation but he pressed on.

hplvhpvhplv

"Hello, I'm Harry."

The rather lanky red headed boy turned around and looked down at Harry. He smiled and offered his hand. "I'm Ron Weasley."

Harry shook Ron's hand and noticed that his robes while nice seemed to be a bit faded. "Is your dad an Auror too?"

Ron shook his head and Harry nodded, he remembered his father telling his Mum about someone named Weasley.

"Harry!"

"Hi Neville."

The slightly plump boy ran over, seeming relieved to see Harry. Harry was relieved too, he didn't know many of these kids and he had yet to spot Draco. Neville waved shyly at Ron and he smiled back. "My Mum says we're not to touch the unicorns, she thinks it's cruel to have them on display like this."

Harry looked at the small, nearly blindingly white unicorn and agreed. It was a baby and it looked scared. He finally spotted Draco who was waving at the scared baby unicorn. He didn't seem to have grown much since the last time Harry saw him. "Hey Draco, Happy Birthday."

"Harry! Have you seen the puffpods yet?"

Harry followed Draco feeling excited. Puffpods were very interesting little balls of multi-coloured fluff that could triple there size without warning. It was cool. Ron and Neville followed behind and Draco introduced Harry to his other friends. It escaped Harry's notice that Draco did not even acknowledge Ron or Neville. The two simply followed along remaining silent. By the time the party was over Harry was nodding off on his godfathers shoulder. He mumbled a goodbye and was whisked off into dream world and to Tom.

hplvhplvhplv

_"Lucius could never quite resist flashing his gold around, did you enjoy the party Harry?"_

_Harry beamed and launched into an explanation of all the cool things he had seen at the birthday party. He stopped when he realized Tom was simply smiling at him gently and running his long fingers through his hair._

_"You're turning into a young man Harry, I am so proud of you."_

_The young boy looked down shyly, Tom was giving him that smile again that made his insides go all funny._

_"Little One, I'm going to give you something and you need to promise me that you will keep it safe. No one can know that you have this, no one can see you with this, and above all, no one must ever see you use it."_

_Harry nodded getting more and more excited by the second. Tom winked at him and pulled out a long pale wand. Green eyes blinked at it in confusion._

_"This is my wand. I'll need it back one day but until then I need you to guard this for me."_

_Harry gasped and took the thirteen inch yew wand, there was an immediate rush of warmth through his body that tingled and lingered. He gave the wand a mighty wave and silver sparks shot out of the end. Tom smiled and kissed Harry's forehead._

_"That's my boy. You keep this safe. I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

hplvhplvhplv

Harry's eyes snapped opened and he looked around his dark room. He was never up this early. He blinked as he felt a thin piece of wood in his hands before looking down at the thirteen inch yew wand in amazement. He shuffled out of bed and went all the way to the back of his closet. He stuffed the wand into a little hole at the bottom of the wall, he moved some clothes in front of it, he would need to think of a better hiding place soon.

He felt a bit panicky he looked around for Kitten who was always trundling around close by but didn't see him.

He turned on the lights which were voice activated thanks to one of his mother's house hold charms. Kitten was on the end of his bed like always but there was something strange about how he was lying so still. Harry inched closer and reached out his hand to pet the dog's head.

"MUM! DAD!"

No one came and Harry couldn't say what was wrong with Kitten but there was something horrible about the way he was lying so still. He opened his door tripping the alarm wards set around his room and tore down the hall. Harry was crying and couldn't see very well. "Mummy! Daddy!"

His dad opened the door still sleepy but looking alert. He looked down at Harry and picked him up after one look at the sobbing child. His mother came up behind his father and patted Harry's cheek.

"Honey what's wrong."

"Kitten! Something happened to Kitten."

Harry was handed to his mother and his father went down the hall to investigate. Harry sniffled and breathed in the scent of his mother's hair. She brought them through the sitting room and into the bedroom and placed Harry onto the large soft bed. He scooted backward until he could snuggle into the pillows. As his mother sat down beside him and ran soothing circles into his back, gradually he stopped crying and climbed more fully into his mother's lap. He looked up when his father came back, his eyes looked sad.

"Harry, Kitten has passed on. He was very old, and it was well past his time to go."

Harry blinked confused. "Where'd he go?"

His mother sighed and sat him down on the bed and knelt so they were eye level. "This might be hard for you to understand Harry, but everyone dies one day. They move on to the afterlife. Kitten lived a very long and happy life. He loved you and all of us, but now he's gone."

Harry blinked not really liking the sound of what of his mother was saying. "But why? If he loved us why did he go?"

His mother sighed and his father pulled him into his lap.

"Harry, one day everything will die. That's why life is so precious. Cherish every moment and think of all the fun times you had with Kitten. He will always be in your heart and he's in heaven now he's not in any pain."

Harry burst into tears. It just didn't make any sense! Why did anyone have to die? And how did it make life precious? Then a horrible thought came to him. "Are you and Mummy going to die to?"

His mother sighed and hugged him tightly. She rubbed his back in slow circles and peppered his forehead with soft kisses.

"Not for a very long time dear. Not for ages so don't you worry about it."

Harry cried harder. Death seemed horrible, did Kitten even know what happened? His beloved dog had simply gone to sleep and never woken back up. The house was quiet and even though his dad said death was natural he looked sad all day too and when they buried Kitten in the garden, his favourite place to play with Harry, his father started to cry. His uncles cried to and so did his Mum. Harry stared at the fresh mound of dirt trying to comprehend that Kitten was gone; his eight year old mind could not find a way to reason it out.

hplvhplvhplv

_"Tom can you die?"_

_Tom picked Harry up and placed him in his lap. It had been a long time since Tom had held him like this. When he had been a little kid Tom would sit him in his lap and tell him all sorts of tales. Though lately he had been telling Harry that he was growing into a nice young man and wouldn't hold him as often. Harry sighed when Tom's long fingers began to card through his hair._

"_I will never die Harry, and neither will you. When you are older we will be together and you will be mine for all of eternity."_

_Harry scrunched up his face, he didn't want to live forever if everyone else died. "What about my parents and my friends and everyone else?"_

_Tom turned Harry around so he could look into his eyes. He smiled gently and wiped Harry's tears away with a handkerchief. "Not everyone wants to live forever Harry, not everyone can and not everyone should. I love you."_

_Harry looked into Tom's blue eyes not understanding this explanation of life any more than he understood his father's. "Are you even real Tom?"_

_A weird smirk blossomed on Tom's face, Harry couldn't decide if he liked it or not. "I'm real Harry, and when the time is right I will show you. I am sorry about Kitten. It's horrible to learn about death, but I want for you to never fear death Harry. My sweet Harry, I will never let that happen to you."_

_"And my Mummy and daddy?"_

_Something dark settled over Tom's face and he smiled at Harry but there was no warmth in it. Harry scooted back not wanting to be on Tom's lap anymore but the older boy held him in place with a well-placed hand in the middle of his back. "I will do anything that is within my power to keep you safe and to keep you happy."_

_Even Harry could not miss that Tom did not really give him an answer he opened his mouth to ask another question but he was abruptly woken up._

hplvhplvhplv

"Good morning sweetie, get up, get up."

Harry giggled and tried to squirm away from his mother's tickling fingers but he quickly gave up and just howled with laughter and wriggled his way off the bed. He stopped laughing once he caught sight of the end of his bed now bare of both Kitten and Kitten's favourite blanket. They had carefully wrapped Kitten up in that yesterday before they buried him in the garden.

"Oh sweetheart, I know you're sad about Kitten. We're all going to miss him. I have a surprise for you though."

Harry looked up at his mother expectantly and she told him to get dressed and ready for breakfast. Harry huffed loudly but did as he was told. He bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen. It was just his mother and father at the table as usual. Where was his surprise? Harry tucked into his breakfast and his mother laughed at his sullen face. "Well hurry and eat or we'll never make it to Diagon Alley."

Harry gasped and started shovelling his eggs down at record speed. After a quick inspection from his mother, the family was off to Diagon Alley. Harry loved the Alley, there was always so much to see. His father made a beeline for the quidditch supply store and Harry gaped at the new broom in the display window; 'Nimbus 2000 coming soon!'

"Now that's a broom Harry. It's to be released next year, perfectly groomed for top aerodynamics."

Harry was nodding and father and son stared at the display of the unreleased broom practically drooling. Harry had only just been given permission to use his father's old Cleansweep and even that was under strict supervision. "Can I have one for school dad?"

"We'll see son."

Harry beamed and his mother took his hand and led him and his drooling father away from the quidditch supply store. They had ice cream and Harry ate so much his stomach hurt. He looked around at the stores and lingered in front of the candy shop. His father rolled his eyes and walked in and Harry whooped. "Not so fast Harry, one bag, this bag."

Harry pouted at his father and the small clear bag for him to fill with candy. Harry took his time making his selections carefully since he was only allowed the one bag and then happily brought his full to bursting bag of candy up to the front of the store. A flobber gummy worm flopped out of the bag and when the nice lady smiled and handed the piece of candy to Harry he quickly gobbled it down. His father paid for the candy and Harry stubbornly held on to his bag.

"Thanks Dad."

"Come on you two."

Harry stopped walking when he caught sight of the wand makers shop. "I'm getting a wand!"

Harry's bag of candy was quickly handed to his father and he tore off into the wand shop. His parents followed at a more decent pace smiling at their enthusiastic son. Harry had been showing more and more signs of spontaneous and what sometimes looked like on purpose magic. It was time to get him a wand and let him learn simple childhood spells for practice. Harry walked into the shop and stopped short at the dark and dusty interior. It was creepy, he quickly looked behind himself for his parents; he was relieved when they came through the door seconds later.

A creepy old man seemed to materialize behind the counter. He smiled broadly displaying yellowing teeth. His eyes were a funny pale colour. Harry gulped and reached for his mother's hand. The old man chuckled and winked at Harry.

"You must be young Mr. Potter, Auror Potter, and the beautiful Mrs. Potter nee Evans. A pleasure. Let me presume you are here to purchase young Harry's wand?"

"Harry this is Mr. Ollivander."

The old man smiled and Harry smiled back, he liked this man, he decided, even if he looked a little creepy. Mr. Ollivander clapped his hands together once and came around the counter.

"Well, let's get you measured."

A measuring tape sprang to life and began to measure Harry all over. He got dizzy trying to follow its movement. Without warning the measuring tape snapped back to Mr. Ollivander and Harry was left a little dazed.

"Very interesting, let us see. I think we will try this one; nice and swishy dragon heart string. Give it a wave."

Harry took the wand and gave it a wave but nothing happened. This went on for quite some time and when Harry's head was swimming with wand descriptions and core types Mr. Ollivander finally took a pause.

"My but you are a tricky customer Mr. Potter. Not to worry, not to worry, I wonder…"

The creepy old man since Harry had decided twenty wands ago that yes Mr. Ollivander while interesting was indeed creepy made his way to the back of the store and came back with a single box.

"Holly, eleven inches. Nice and supple with phoenix feather. Give it a wave."

Very slowly Harry was handed the Holly wand he grasped it carefully and felt the same rush he had felt from Tom's wand. The little shop glowed and filled with a gentle breeze before everything went back to normal.

"Curious."

"What's curious?"

Harry looked at his father who was gazing steadily at Mr. Ollivander.

"Why, it is curious that your son would be destined for such a wand Auror Potter. As fate would have it, the phoenix provided me with two feathers; one was fashioned into Yew thirteen inches rather unyielding and the other, why the other feather resides in your son's new wand."

His father shook his head and paled, Harry was confused.

"Perhaps there's been a mistake."

"The wand chooses the wizard Auror Potter, let us hope your son is destined for great things..."

"Great things? Are you taking the piss Ollivander?"

The creepy old man seemed ready to say more but Sirius came into the shop. He was dressed in his official Auror robes which meant he was on duty.

"James it's been stolen! No one knows who did it!"

Harry looked up at his godfather and was surprised to see him looking so stricken. He was always playful and smiling.

"What's been stolen Sirius?"

"Voldemort's wand, it's been stolen from the ministry."

**Authors Note:** ff..net takes away all my formatting once I load page breaks and italics disappear which is super annoying if anyone knows how to fix this please help. I changed page breaks which were *** into hplvhplvhplv and dreams to /Dream/ and / end dream/ instead of italics. Please let me know what you think? I would really like to secure a beta before continuing with this story if anyone is interested please let me know. Thanks for reading and please leave a review. **New Note:** I have a beta, Jade Tatsu! She's done really really great I'm so grateful! I'm so surprised at the huge amount of favourites and follows thank you guys so much glad to see everyone is enjoying this so far. With a little reminder from Jade I figured out how to restore italics! As always read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** Thank you so much for follows, favs and reviews! I'm trying my best to create a well written work. Please review!

Harry gasped as his Father let out a stream of foul language. He paid for Harry's wand and Harry and his Mother were dropped home. His Father left again in a rush.

James flooed directly to the Ministry. The wand was kept by the Unspeakables. It was supposed to be absolutely impossible to steal. The entire Auror Department was huddled around the entrance to the Department of Mysteries squabbling like children. Head Auror Longbottom was struggling to make himself heard but once he saw James he dragged him over.

"How could this happen?"

"How should I know?" James could not keep the derision out of his voice. He could not remember if he had even defeated Voldemort and now he was supposed to miraculously know who had taken the wand.

"Did you check the wards were there any disturbances?"

The Head Auror flushed and James resisted the urge to roll his eyes. It would seem that everyone had simply decided to wait for his arrival. He strode into the D.O.M. and asked to be shown the last known location of the wand. The room was heavily warded, the very walls were made out of golden warding stones. James was not sure why the wand of a dead wizard was being so heavily guarded. A wizard could not properly use a wand that he was not suited for though maybe his son could use the wand with some effectiveness. James banished the thought like an unwelcome spook. Now was not the time to dwell on Ollivander. He would get answers from him later.

"There was no disturbance. No one exited or entered this chamber. It's like the wand simply disappeared."

The Aurors and Unspeakables spent a few more hours going over every inch of the room, but nothing new was revealed. The wand had simply vanished. There were no leads or suspects except a man known to be dead and his many elusive followers.

"James, a word?"

James nodded and followed behind Longbottom. The Head Auror's office was quirky almost like a poor imitation of Dumbledore's. That was no surprise though, Longbottom worshiped Dumbledore. It was not hard to see why. The man was a great wizard, certainly more powerful than James was and the Ministry had taken his position as Chief Mugwump and handed it to James. He felt very uneasy about the disappearance of that wand and James wondered idly if his son's new wand was merely a coincidence before he quickly squashed that train of thought.

"What do you think this means?"

"Frank, I really don't know. It could mean anything. We need to alert the Order and prepare for a possible attack."

Frank looked panicked and forlorn but James did not want to shield him from the truth. He didn't want to shield himself from the truth.

"But he's dead James, you killed him."

James sighed and dropped his head into his hands. "What wizard explodes into ashes when they die Frank? We have no idea if he's dead or not and I have no idea what happened that night."

Frank looked at James for a long moment and then conjured them both a stiff drink. It was good to have someone finally believe what he was saying. Only Dumbledore seemed to be on the constant alert for Voldemort's return. It was an apprehension he had been holding all on his own. Lily always changed the subject when he brought Voldemort up and she shielded Harry fiercely from anything Dark Lord related.

"May Merlin have mercy on our souls."

Frank looked stricken and James could not bring himself to offer comfort or to try to sooth the other man's worry. If they could convince even a handful of people that the Dark Lord could return they would have just a slip of a chance to survive it. No one wanted to believe the Dark Lord could return though, anyone who insisted that he would was labeled a lunatic. Lily was waiting up for him when James returned home. He was just a little tipsy and he stumbled out of the floo.

"Well, it can't have been all bad if you've gotten drunk."

James grinned and reached for Lily. He spun them around the floo room humming some drunken lullaby. Right now he simply wanted to dance with his wife. There were so many questions that went unanswered about that night, and James held on to his suspicions for years, but right now it was time to dance and to drink some wine and to make love. He did not want to think about the evasive answers he received from Lily every time he had asked for details about that night. He did not want to think about his beloved son happily clutching the brother of the Dark Lords wand. For tonight and for as long as he could, James wanted to think only of the happy family he had reached for since he was fifteen. Lily was the girl of his dreams his son was smart and handsome and clever and kind.

hplvhplvhplvhplvhp

_"I got my wand today! But…"_

_Harry's excitement vanished again when he remembered the look on his Father's face. If he didn't know any better he would say that the look was one of fear. That stupid old man had said something about his wand and it made his parents scared. His Mother seemed reluctant to show him any of the simple spells he was supposed to learn, and his Father had stayed out all day even though Harry had tried to wait up for him. He ducked his head and tried to hide his angry tears from Tom but it was no use. Tom pulled him into a warm embrace and placed his fingers under Harry's chin and forced him to look up and into his blue eyes._

_"What happened? You should be happy about getting your wand."_

_Harry sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve. "That creepy wand guy told my Dad that my wands feather was like a yew wand and my parents got all scared and then my Dad had to go because my Uncle told him someone took Voldemort's wand. Now my parents hate me and think I'm evil."_

_Harry broke down into sobs again. He didn't know much about Voldemort, only that he was evil and that his Dad defeated him in a duel. Tom whispered soft soothing hissing words and rubbed Harry's back until he calmed down._

_"Your parents do not think you are evil Harry. They are simply surprised that you would be suited to such a wand. It is rare for wands to have the same core from the very same creature, but you are a gem Harry. You are destined for great things and you must let no one hold you back from your potential." Tom smiled and kissed Harry softly on the forehead and Harry smiled back. Tom was right, he liked his wand. It felt a lot like Tom's and he felt safe and warm when he held it._

_"Can you teach me a spell?"_

_Tom nodded and placed Harry to stand in front of him. Harry stared at Tom expectantly and the older boy smirked. "You'll need your wand Harry."_

_Harry felt his cheeks flame he reached into his pocket and to his surprise pulled out his wand. He pointed it at Tom and the older boy raised an eyebrow before he placed his index finger on the tip of the wand and slowly pushed it downward so it was facing the floor._

_"Lesson number one don't point your wand at people unless you mean to curse them."_

_Harry nodded and Tom smiled again and Harry's insides went all funny._

_"Let us begin with something simple."_

_Harry gasped as the beautiful world he was used to simply turned black. The orange and pink sky faded away and he could barely make out Tom's face._

_"Now, the incantation is Lumos, but that's not very important, what's important is that you visualize what you want to happen. You want to create light. You want to be able to see. No amount of wand waving will make the spell any stronger. It is all connected to your will. Now feel it inside and will the light to appear."_

_Harry closed his eyes and tried to do what Tom said. He really wanted the light to come back because he didn't like not being able to see Tom's face. He focused and waved his wand downward and whispered, "Lumos."_

_"Wonderful Harry! Open your eyes."_

_Harry blinked in wonder at the small pool of light he had created. He jumped into Tom's lap and began bouncing up and down excitedly._

_"I did it! I did it. Tom Look!"_

_The light danced around with Harry's excited bouncing and Tom chuckled. He took Harry's hand into his own and whispered, "Nox." The light faded away and the world came back into full colour. Harry didn't notice though as the counter spell Tom had cast sent tingles all over Harry's body making him shiver and he blinked up at Tom who smiled gently at him._

_"That was wonderful Harry, and on your very first try. I'm so proud of you. It's time to wake up, I'll see you tomorrow and we'll try a new spell."_

_Tom ruffled Harry's hair and lifted him up and placed him on the floor. "I love you Harry."_

_"I love you too."_

hplvhplvhplvhplvhp

The following weeks felt very odd to Harry. There was a weird something going on in his house that he couldn't quite put his finger on. All the adults were kind of tense, and Uncle Frank came over a lot more and brought along Neville. The two boys tried playing detective but they were always caught and sent away. After a few months they forgot about it and became engrossed in practicing spells. Harry's Godfather Sirius seemed really interested in teaching Harry jinxes until Harry caught him with a Jelly Legs jinx. After that he stuck to boring spells like 'point me'.

His Father spent a lot of time teaching him how to fly and telling him about the Marauders, and on Harry's ninth birthday which was a small family and friends affair Harry received an invisibility cloak and an incredible map of Hogwarts. His Mother did not seem too happy when Sirius launched into detailed explanations on how to successfully prank the entire population of the Great Hall. Harry nodded off that night feeling happy and excited. In two more years he would finally get to go to Hogwarts!

lvhplvhplvhplvhplvhp

_Harry smiled at Tom and flew into his arms, Harry wished that Tom was real, but he only saw him when he went to sleep. Every night Tom would be there waiting for him and they would play and go to wonderful places._

_"How's my favourite boy today?"_

_"I'm the only boy you know Tom." Harry laughed and Tom ruffled his hair with obvious affection._

_"That's what makes you my favourite. Tell me what you did today?"_

_Harry scrunched up his face into an adorable little frown and shook his head. "Nu uh you tell me what you did today. I always tell you what I did."_

_Tom smiled and knelt down so he was eye level with Harry. Harry smiled back and reached out to touch Tom's hair. Harry couldn't say how old the older boy was he just looked like the older kids Harry sometimes saw when he went out with his Mother. He had a really nice smile and piercing blue eyes. He always played with Harry and listened to all of his stories and he even sometimes offered solutions which always helped. Harry really wished Tom was real._

_"I spend my days waiting for you Harry."_

_Tom smiled that smile at Harry that made him feel a little funny and shy. He smiled and blushed and ducked his head. Harry received all the love and attention a little boy could want but when Tom smiled at him like that he felt like the most important person in the world._

_"Come on I want to show you something."_

_Tom stood up and held out his hand for Harry to take. Harry took it without hesitation and walked along side Tom, getting distracted by the beautiful scenery every now and then. No matter where they went everything was always so pretty and sometimes Tom would show him really cool magic. His parents wouldn't let him cast anything dangerous. Tom wouldn't either for that matter, but he wasn't scared to show him. The older wizard led him to a beautiful clearing filled with wild flowers. He let go of Harry's hand and knelt down and began to hiss softly, Harry heard some words under the hissing but it took him a while to make them out._

**_"Come out, I have a friend for you."_**

_Harry watched in fascination as a tiny snake made its way into Tom's palm. The little creature was pure black and no longer than two or three inches by Harry's guess. Tom held out his palm to Harry and the small boy inched shyly closer. When he got as close as he wanted he hesitantly stuck out a finger to the little snake. It rose up and flicked out a tiny tongue to lick Harry's finger, Harry giggled and pulled back._

**_"That tickles!"_**

**_"Do you have mice?"_**

_Harry shook his head no and the little snake swayed from to side before moving forwards on Tom's hand obviously trying to reach Harry. Harry held out his hand again and the little snake slithered onto it, Harry giggled again at the weird silky sensation of the snake moving around his arm._

**_"What's your name?"_**

_Tom smiled when the snake simply let out a non-sensible hiss of confusion._

_"This is my gift to you Harry, you can decide his name. I won't be able to see you for some time, but this snake will stay with you and protect you until I can return."_

_Harry shook his head in immediate denial. Tom had always been with him for as long as he could remember. He rushed into his Tom's arms nearly forgetting the little snake which hissed in alarm._

_"You can't go. You're mine!"_

_Tom ran soothing hands over his back and rocked him gently. "Of course I am yours Harry, always and forever, but I have to go for a little while. I will come back to you, always, I promise."_

_Harry sniffled and looked up into Tom's blue eyes, he nodded bravely but a sob gave him away a second later. They spent the rest of the night playing and getting to know the little snake which Harry named Viper._

_"I will always come back to you Harry, I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

Lvhplvhplvhplvhplvhp

Harry woke up that morning with tears on his cheeks and a little snake named Viper on his pillow. The green eyed boy often spoke with Viper who stayed well out of sight of his family and asked him about Tom. The little snake didn't know anything about him though, and Harry began to forget slowly that Tom was even real.

The dreams that they shared became less and less substantial, the only reminder that there been a boy named Tom whose smile made Harry shy was a slightly rude and now quite large snake. A little over one year had gone by and still no one knew that Harry kept and talked with a snake. He had been warned not to tell his parents by someone he trusted but could not quite remember, a young man who was always surrounded by the most beautiful flowers.

**"Happy Hatch Day."**

**"It's birthday Viper."**

**"Silly human, we are hatched."**

**"Humans aren't hatched."**

Viper swayed around a bit before slinking his way under Harry's bed. Harry got the distinct impression the snake was flipping him off somehow. He put it out of his mind. Viper was odd and had a very unique view of the world. Though Harry supposed that could just be because he was a snake. Harry grinned to no one in particular. It was his eleventh birthday and next month he would finally be attending Hogwarts. He could not contain his excitement, today his parents were taking him to get his school things.

Harry could not quite help bouncing in front of the fireplace, he had learned how to use the floo without getting sick, close your eyes, his Mother laughed and hugged him and he just grinned even more. His Dad and uncles had been winding him up with all sorts of awesome tales about Hogwarts and he simply could not wait, a whole month seemed like forever. His Mother went first and Harry went second with his Father bringing up the rear. The alley was packed and for the first time ever Harry went straight to the book store. Lily smiled knowingly at her son, he was just too curious about magic, he didn't even realize it was making him read.

The trip was straight forward and uneventful until they reached the Owlery. Harry had never asked for a new pet but Lily and James had decided that Harry should pick out his own owl. Owls tended to live longer than dogs and were quite loyal. Harry looked around the store and couldn't really tell the owls apart. He found them a little menacing; the way they stared was kind of creepy. He looked at each owl in turn and his eyes landed on a snowy white owl because it was staring at him so steadily.

"That one's wild she'll bite your finger clean off."

Harry looked at the dishevelled looking clerk and realized that he was indeed missing several fingers on his right hand which was heavily bandaged. The owl didn't look wild to Harry just sort of determined like it knew a secret. Harry held out his arm like his Mum told him to do and the snowy owl fluttered down and hooted softly at Harry. Carefully and possibly foolishly Harry reached out a finger to stroke the feathers on the owl's head. The bird hooted softly again and nipped lightly at Harry's fingers.

"Well it's your hand, that'll be five galleons."

Harry smiled at the owl which hoped onto his shoulder.

"This girl's fond of mice, but she prefers to hunt 'em, let her out every night or she'll hunt you instead."

The owl came with a cage and a starter supply of owl treats. Harry named her Hedwig. In the following month Harry was not often seen outside of the company of Hedwig. He wasn't doing something ridiculous like cuddling a bird, but she just tended to stay in the same room as Harry at all times. She even seemed to be housed trained because stray droppings were never found. There had been a bit of a scuffle when Hedwig had tried to hunt Viper, but Harry told his two pets very sternly that they were not allowed to eat each other.

He knew his parents were planning a big party for him this year since he would be turning eleven. All of the family's with heirs the same age or younger were invited as was customary. He had tried to sneak a peek at his parents' plans but even with his invisibility cloak, which his Mother always tried to hide, he couldn't find anything out. Viper always laughed at him when he flopped down on his bed in frustration after a fruitless spying mission.

**"I could always spy for you Harry."**

Harry looked at Viper and nearly smacked himself on the head. The snake was especially good at remaining unseen. He excitedly told Viper to go find out what was going on. Harry held high hopes until Viper came back hissing madly.

**"We must leave they are planning to attack you! Master will skin me if something bad happens to you."**

Harry blinked he had never heard Viper speak of a Master before, could it be that strange dream boy? "Who's your master Viper?"

**"Master is Master. They want to ambush you Harry."**

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes, he knew Viper was wonky. He shouldn't have asked.

**"The word you're looking for is surprise. They want to surprise me not attack me, come here."**

Viper slithered over and Harry carefully picked up the two foot long snake and let him curl up on his chest. He lay for a while staring at his ceiling when a memory suddenly came back to him clear as day. He had hidden a wand in his closet and then he had moved it to the loose floor board under his bed and forgotten about it. It was a pale wand and quite stiff but it felt very similar to his, strange thing about the wand was he remembered getting it in a dream. He shifted Viper who had already dozed off and crawled under his bed. He pried the loose floor board and sure enough there was the wand and a few other things he had obviously thought were important to hide but he couldn't remember them, most of them were broken.

He picked up the wand and a vaguely familiar tingle spread through his whole body. No one should know that he had this. Harry went to his school trunk which was mostly already packed, a month in advance, and placed the wand at the very bottom. His wand was strapped to his arm in the holster his Godfather Remus had gotten him for his tenth birthday. Harry tried to remember how old he had been when he got that wand, did he find it somewhere? How come it felt so much like his wand? He could only remember being very small, and a boy with nice blue eyes and a melodic voice telling him about fishy flowers.

Harry gave up trying to remember and went down to be surprised for his Birthday Party. He knew this birthday would be very flashy, maybe something like Draco's birthday when they had a fair and rides and tons of cotton candy. Then again he often heard his Father mumbling about what a stuck up ponce Malfoy was. Harry had to admit that Draco seemed a little conceited and was a brat but his Mother always told him to put himself in other people's shoes and not to judge. Draco was privileged and should be grateful, as was Harry. With that in mind Harry began to doubt it would be something as flashy as a Malfoy party. His family had at least the same amount of money as the Malfoy's if not more, but they remained as far as Harry could tell relatively humble.

On the morning of his birthday party nothing happened and Harry thought his parents were just trying to surprise him, as the day dragged on though no sign of a party appeared. Just as Harry was giving up hope and beginning to think that his parents had actually forgotten his birthday he was hoisted into the air by his ankle. He shrieked as the world turned upside down.

"Yes! I finally got you pup!"

Harry eyes widened as the couch in the living room turned into his uncle. His slightly mad Godfather had his wand trained on Harry and a warm trickling sensation started at Harry's feet and worked its way down to the top of his head. This could not be good.

"Happy Birthday Pup, would you like me to let you down?"

Harry could tell by the grin on his Godfather's face that he did not want to be let down by him.

"Mum! Help me."

His Mother smiled at him and spelled him down from the ceiling but she didn't remove the pink frilly dress his robes had been turned into. He spun around, twisting every which way in horror to try and get a good look at the dress. He tried to rip it off over his head but the thing would not come off.

"Padfoot change it back!"

As his Godfather laughed and ran out the room, Harry chased him stumbling over the dress' frilly train.

"PADFOOT!"

He could hear his Father laughing in front of him and could now see that a huge party had been set up in the backyard, his parents must have spelled the windows. He turned a corner following his mad Godfather as fast he could but the man was a lot taller and way faster than Harry. He came to an abrupt stop and looked down the inexplicably empty hall. He had just seen his Godfather turn the corner. He drew his wand feeling apprehension and excitement. It wasn't often that Harry got caught by one of his Godfathers pranks, he knew the slightly mad man was simply salivating right now and had probably planned the most awesome prank, but what Harry enjoyed more was being able to one up his Godfather.

He looked around the empty and quiet hall carefully, this section of the manor went mostly unused. The guest wing was on the opposite side. Harry remembered playing here a lot when he was younger with Neville and a few nameless however many times removed cousins. He used to think this wing was haunted. A door scraped open on his right with a creaking sound that was too deliberate to be real. He edged his way carefully towards the door and tried to peer inside but he could only make out blackness.

He squinted hoping it wasn't his eyes. His Mother had taken him to a potions master and he was just finishing up a six month regiment of potions to correct his slightly poor vision. He was supposed to report it 'at once' if his vision went blurry. He cast a Lumos but it didn't even pierce the gloom of the room that was just half-way visible through the slightly ajar door. Harry backed up and surveyed the hall once again. His Godfather was up to his finest tricks. Harry walked slowly down the hall stopping every few seconds to check for the faint disturbances in the air that indicated one of his Godfathers jinx lines.

He stepped carefully over one of them and then heard a low chuckle from behind him he spun around but no one was there, unfortunately for Harry he stumbled and tripped the jinx line. Cold water poured out of the ceiling and onto Harry's head. The dress disappeared but so did the rest of Harry's clothes, everything but his underwear. Harry shivered and shook his head like a dog to get some of the water out but he couldn't stop a few stray giggles from escaping. He loved to play with his Godfather, he would get him good for this. A sound of something moving very fast through the air made Harry duck very quickly, to his astonishment a broom, a Nimbus 2000 to be exact, went zooming by Harry and hovered in the air about ten feet down the long hall.

Harry nearly ran over to broom before his brain caught up with him. The broom was real to be certain but it was probably jinxed. Harry looked carefully around the hall trying to see the slight disturbances that indicated jinx lines or tricks. He didn't see any and inched his way closer and closer to the new broom. This was the fastest broom on the market to date. His Father had been teasing him for months that he might possibly be getting a very nice cleaning instrument on his eleventh birthday. After an agonizing ten minutes of waiting for something to happen Harry threw caution to the wind and walked briskly to the broom. He stopped just in front of it and examined its highly polished handle, the words 'Nimbus 2000' were etched on the wood in gold. He gulped and reached for the broom. Harry gasped, the broom was counter jinxed and as soon as he grasped it he was warm and dry and dressed in his finest dress robes.

"Finally! I thought you were going to stand there and stare at it forever. Happy Birthday Pup."

Harry spun around and looked at his beaming Godfather. He grabbed his broom and ran over to the man for a bear hug.

"Thank you Padfoot!"

He heard his Mother's laugh and his Father's chuckle. They were now both dressed formally, his Father in dress robes and his Mother in a nice gown, Padfoot's clothes had changed too, not dress robes but nicer than his everyday robes.

"Happy Birthday sweetie, your Godfather could not wait to give you your present and set up this little prank for you."

Harry just grinned happily and examined his broom. He wanted to take it out for a test ride now, but he had seen the backyard and the guests were most likely beginning to arrive, he gave his Godfather another hug and then hugged his Mother and Father too.

"Happy Birthday Son."

Harry looked away from his Father and fought a blush. His Dad's eyes looked a little bright, like he was about to cry or something.

"Oh hush up James, let's get this young man to his party!"

Harry followed his parents outside and his jaw hit the floor. It was a circus, an actual circus!

"Wicked!"

In the distance he saw a Pegasus. Harry ran off in the direction of the circus performers. There were so many people there, Harry was sure he didn't properly greet them all. The Malfoy's made sure to formally wish him a happy birthday while his face was covered in cotton candy, and his Dad actually did break down in tears when he presented Harry with the Potter Heir ring.

"I'm so proud of you son. I love you."

Harry blushed but all the other adults seemed to be tearing up too. It was a big thing when the heir turned eleven and finally went off to school. His Mother was practically sobbing like someone had died. Harry went over to hug her to try and make her feel better and she picked him up and started sobbing in earnest.

"Oh my little Harry, you're growing up so fast."

Harry felt his face flame. All the other children were gathered around to receive their party favours and could see this. He hugged his Mother harder hoping that would make her stop, it didn't. Thankfully his Godfather Remus rescued him. He placed Harry down and the young boy was horror stricken to see tears on his face too.

"Hogwarts is going to be wonderful. We're all just really going to miss you."

Harry thought about going to Hogwarts. He had just been so excited it hadn't really hit him that he would be away from home. He'd never been away from home before and to his great embarrassment his eyes started tearing up too. He quickly wiped his face on his sleeve. He was happy but sad too and had never felt like this before. Harry hugged his Godfather and went back to his Mother and climbed into her lap. She held him tightly and he held her too. He was growing up, something he had always been looking forward to, but he only now understood what he was losing. It was an exchange. He remembered a beautiful boy and a lake with flowers, something about giving something to get something. It was a jumble though and Harry was determined to forget childish things, like boys in dreams and beautiful flowers and multi-coloured skies.

Lvhplvhplvhplvhplvhp

Harry pounded down the stairs and jumped over the jinx line his Godfather had so lovingly placed on the middle step.

"Aww James! I told you not to warn him. Imagine how lovely he would have looked with bright pink hair!"

"Dad didn't warn me Padfoot, you're just predictable."

The grown man pouted and Harry ducked his hug causing his Godfather to collide into his Father who immediately sprouted feathers and started squawking.

"Sirius knock it off honestly will you ever grow up?"

"No!"

Harry's Mother shook her head and started patting down Harry's hair and smoothing his robes.

"Mum, it's fine, it's fine, let's go."

Lily smiled at her only son who was growing up into quite the handsome young man just like she had always suspected. Her husband was molted the last of his feathers and stopped issuing the loud squawks when they reached King Cross Station. The sight however was far from unusual. Much to Lily's dismay the two men had never quite outgrown there pranking ways and were always trying to one up each other. Thankfully her son had her sensibility and sixth sense to avoid most, if not all, of their attempts to prank him.

Harry shooed her fussing hands away impatiently when he caught sight of the other children. Lily smiled fondly wondering where the time had gone and when her little baby had turned into this young man. The four of them Sirius, Lily, James and Harry made their way to the platform and Harry ran through without hesitation. Lily leaned down and looked into bright green eyes which were a duplicate of her own and smiled at her son's brave little smile.

"Now I want letters from school once a week, and if you forgot anything let me know right away and I'll send it along."

"Don't smother the boy, you make sure to check your trunk very thoroughly when you get to school."

James winked at his son and Lily frowned. She had checked a thousand times to make sure James had not slipped their son that map and blasted cloak. James simply smiled at her and the train whistled the first warning toll. Harry looked to the train and the red reflected in his clear green eyes giving him a slightly eerie look. He hugged Lily very tightly and then his Dad and Godfather and then hugged Lily again before running off to the train. She waved at him one last time and the train began its slow exit. She stood holding James hand tightly and watched as her baby was taken away from her. Two years ago she had seen a tiny snake around his wrist and since then a larger one more than a few times. She had made mistakes but she hoped that no matter what happened Harry would always be safe.

Lvhplvhplvhplvhplvhp

Harry caught up with Neville who was clutching the same struggling toad he had gotten for his birthday this summer. Harry had a gotten a Nimbus 2000 but his Mum had forced him to leave it at home since first years were not allowed to have brooms. His Father had assured him that he would send it along.

"Hiya Harry."

"Hey, how was your trip to Romania?"

"It was great Dad took us to see real Dragons!"

Harry smiled, familiar with Neville's Dad's obsession with Dragons, Neville's Father and Mother both worked with his Dad as Aurors. He saw Neville very often and the two were close friends. They found a compartment near the front of the train and settled in for the ride. Harry fiddled with his robes and the plain Hogwarts crest with some nervousness. Viper had assured him repeatedly that he would be sorted into Slytherin with the assurance that he smelt like a snake, whatever that meant. Harry hoped for his sake the little snake was wrong.

His Father, hell his whole family expected him to be in Gryffindor and he did not want to disappoint them. He had been looking forward to going to Hogwarts since he was three years old, the first time he had set foot in the castle he had been enchanted and could not wait until the day he turned eleven and would be allowed to attend. He remembered dimly that one person had really wanted him to be in Slytherin, but he had no idea who. No one in his family had blue eyes like those, and he couldn't figure why a boy would always be surrounded by flowers. Harry assumed it was some sort of fantasy he had entertained as a small child, like an imaginary friend.

Ronald Weasley joined them a little after the train had departed and offered Harry and Neville a cheery wave. Harry had seen Ron a few times but his family lived quite far from Harry's out in St. Catchpole. Potter Manor was near the outskirts of London in what the muggles considered an upscale part of the city. He often heard his Mother complaining that Molly, Ron's Mother, was jealous of their wealth. Harry himself did not understand much of anything about politics or status but his Mother had often told him that their family was very fortunate and that he should be grateful for all he had.

Getting a close look at Ron's slightly faded and slightly too large robes, Harry understood his good fortune. Harry smiled at Ron and the three boys started discussing what the sorting ceremony might entail. None of them knew for sure and after consulting each other they realized none of their parents had told them the truth. The only other source of information, Ron's twin older brothers, Fred and George, Ron insisted on not believing anything he was told by them, and Harry hoped he was right because they had told Ron they would be fighting dragons. They spent the entire train trip talking loudly as if trying to drown out the thought of fighting dragons with pure noise.

After they got off the train, Harry was quite startled to see the largest man he had ever seen calling all the First Years over to little boats. Harry gulped and he Ron and Neville made their way carefully to the large man. He beamed down at the boys, or at least Harry hoped he was smiling, it was hard to tell since the man had a huge beard. Harry had seen him once before at their house for some sort of party but he had quickly hidden in fright. He had no idea what the man's name was, and he also had no desire to get in the tiny rickety looking boat. It was night and the lake which Harry had loved in the daylight at the age of three looked positively terrifying now.

He climbed into the boat, glaring slightly at Neville and Ron who caused the little thing to dip dangerously to the right when they both scrambled in. Neville smiled and Ron looked about at the lake seeming no more pleased than Harry to be in this boat. The boats started to sail across the lake and Harry got the distinct impression that this was meant to impress. It was not working. Harry was terrified the little boat would flip over. It didn't, and all the First Years made it safely to the school, not all together dry but alive.

Harry walked into the Great Hall and gazed up at the ceiling which showed the great starry sky outside. The lights of thousands of candles filled the hall and the First Years were told to line up. Harry stayed close to Neville and Ron though all of them were too nervous to speak. This sentiment seemed to spread to all the First Years who were entirely silent.

An old, stern looking witch gestured to the First Years to gather round her, Harry remembered seeing her a few times in the company of Professor Dumbledore but he couldn't quite remember her name. Kitten had not liked her very much and Harry always took him outside to play the few times this witch had come over.

Harry was not sure if she had been back to their home since Kitten died, but he was often playing outside and spent a lot of time talking to Viper. The snake had insisted he be brought along and was currently enjoying a nap wrapped around Harry's shoulders and torso.

"First Years, you will line up in an orderly fashion for the Sorting Ceremony. Follow me."

Her voice left no room for disobeying and held a slightly shrill Scottish accent. Harry got into line with Neville behind him and Ron in front of him. They were led to the very front of the Great Hall and from his position Harry could just make out a small stool and an old frayed hat sitting on top. Harry was relived but confused, what was the purpose of an old hat? Just as he was beginning to think this whole sorting business was some kind of joke the hat sprang to life and a wide gaping hole appeared like a big yawning mouth. It began to sing:

Oh you may not think me pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!

Harry was so nervous that his stomach was twisting and when his name was called he strode straight to the stool and sat down without looking up. The hat was placed on his head like he had seen it done to every other student and his view of the hall was blocked. Harry jumped a little when he heard a voice in his mind.

"Mmmm, what do we have here? Curious thing if ever I did see it."

Harry remained silent not knowing what to say or think. He tried to think that he wanted to be in Gryffindor like his dad but a handsome young man appeared before him with breath taking blue eyes and a dazzling smile. Harry blinked as the hall came into focus again. Professor McGongall pointed him in the direction of the table at the end of the hall. Harry looked down at the Hogwarts crest to see that it was now the crest of Slytherin. His tie was green and silver. He looked at Neville who was already seated at the Gryffindor table and the slightly plump boy just stared back at him mutely. Harry made his way to the Slytherin table and sat down beside Malfoy who forced the large boy beside him to shift down a spot.

"I always knew that I liked you Potter. Father told me you would be in Slytherin."

**Authors Note:** The song is stolen from Book One (thanks jade). Thanks everyone for the huge amount of support. I'm honestly surprised so many people have already subscribed to this story. I'm really trying to keep the pace normal and avoid spelling errors, and confusing dialogue. Let me know what you think! Read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** Howdy, just a quick thank you for all the reviews favs and follows. Shout out to my Beta, (she's really busting my chops...i love it.) There was one comment about Harry being accepted too easily into Slytherin (you know who you are) all I have to say is: You didn't let me finish. ;)

Harry stared at the platinum blonde mini-me of Lucius Malfoy and nodded his head numbly. Why would Malfoy Sr. know or even think that he would be sorted into Slytherin? His Father was the Slayer of the Dark Lord and now he was in the very same house that evil wizard had come from. Harry looked up at the Head Table to see every teacher look away from him at once. How was he going to explain this to his Father, what would Padfoot think? Harry was so distressed by these thoughts that he scarcely heard the Headmaster's welcoming speech. Malfoy was thoughtful enough to fill his plate and draw his attention back to his food.

"What do you reckon is on the third floor?"

Harry stared blandly at Malfoy. They had always been civil but this blatant attempt at friendship had obviously been ordered by Malfoy's Father; probably for the same reasons Malfoy Sr. had 'known' Harry would be placed in Slytherin house. Harry shrugged and took a bite of chicken. It tasted like ash in his mouth, he quickly downed some water which didn't help any. The Potter heir realized it was not the quality of the food but his own nerves.

The remainder of his evening was spent with Malfoy who had attached himself to Harry's side. It wasn't that Malfoy was not a nice kid but his Father didn't like the Malfoy's and now Harry was quite worried that his Father would no longer like him. After the Feast the First Year Slytherins lined up in front of Professor Snape, yet another person that Harry's Father did not like. He directed the First Years to the Prefects and Harry followed a chattering Malfoy all the way down to the dungeons. Snape stood at the front of the Common Room which was quite nice. It was filled with fine leather couches, all green of course, and the many fireplaces made it feel warm and cheery.

"Welcome to the most prestigious and noble house of Slytherin. I trust that I do not have to bestow upon you the importance and honour of being sorted into our fine house?" Here Snape paused and looked pointedly at Harry who looked away. It went without saying that he was the first Potter ever to be sorted into Slytherin house.

"In this house we look out for our own. Any disagreements are to be kept private. To the rest of the world we are a united front. Those with talent will be upheld because it is our duty to always be the best. If anyone is caught shaming the most prestigious house of Slytherin, I will be…displeased." Snape gave a very stern look to all of the assembled Slytherins and then continued on. "Two students will be assigned to each room. There will be no transfers, and your assigned roommate will be with you for the next seven years so strive for an amicable relationship."

Harry was paired up with Malfoy and the boy looked absolutely delighted. He pulled Harry by the hand and began going on and on about a bunch of things his Father had told him about the Slytherin dorms. Harry didn't really hear but stopped dead in his tracks. There, on one of the couches, was an older boy Harry was sure he had dreamed up. He was handsome with a head of dark curls blue eyes and a dazzling smile. The only sore point was that he was slightly transparent and no one else seemed to take notice of him. Malfoy stopped as well and looked in the same direction as Harry.

"What is it?"

Harry blinked and the smiling phantom vanished. He shook his head and said nothing, continuing listening to Malfoy who was telling him all about a secret lovely bathroom meant for the heir of Slytherin only. Harry gasped when he saw the room he and Malfoy were meant to share for the next seven years. He knew from his Father's descriptions of Gryffindor tower that this was far more luxurious.

The two boys were given a suite of rooms and right now they were in there sitting room. Harry saw two doors, both currently open, leading to two bedrooms and a third door, also open, leading to what appeared to be quite a luxurious bathroom. The privileges of Slytherin house were not a gross exaggeration then. Harry admitted to himself that he wouldn't have too much of a problem with the actual dorms of Slytherin. His dorm mates were another matter entirely. Their Head of House had spelled out that anything goes so long as it remained private. Harry nodded glumly to Malfoy's continued prattle and to his surprise the other boy shut up.

"I've got your back Harry. You're going to have to prove yourself and sticking with me will help you along with that."

The very next day proved to Harry that sticking with Malfoy was not going to help. He was tripped, legged locked and even nouiged all before he exited the Common Room. Of course once he was out and about in the school the rest of his House left him alone, and were even polite to him. Malfoy offered no more than an apologetic shrug and proceeded to shadow him all day long. Their first class of the day was Potions and when Harry tried to go and sit beside Neville, who was arguably his closest childhood friend, Malfoy pulled him away, Neville would not look up and the red head, Ron from the day before, sneered at him.

Harry sighed and fought back angry tears. All he needed now was to look like a big baby. He had been sorted into the wrong house; they hated him, his childhood friends were scared of him and his Father would probably disown him when he found out! His first Potion class went fine, except that Snape picked on all the Gryffindor's and turned a blind eye to all the Slytherin's pranks. Harry supposed not being terrorized by Professor Snape was one perk he could enjoy. Most teachers reacted positively to Harry and let comments slip that you could not judge a person by the house they were sorted in.

By the last class of the day Harry actually felt better, and like he could tell his parents and not be disowned. Directly after dinner Dumbledore strode right up to the Slytherin table. He smiled genially at all the gathered students and placed one of his long fingered hands on Harry's shoulder.

"May I have a word with you Mr. Potter?"

Harry ducked his head and more than a few students 'Oh'ed' like idiots under their breath. He attempted to smile back at the Headmaster but he wasn't sure he managed all that well. Harry had seen the old man a few times as he was growing up and he always seemed to be a friendly enough person but Harry got this weird feeling in his gut when he came to visit. It was something like dread and he felt positively sick with it at the moment. He was lead to the third floor by the Headmaster and they came to a stone gargoyle which Harry decided was in a bad mood as it glowered at him.

"Gummy Bears." The Headmaster cheerfully waved Harry to go on in ahead of him and when he took a step onto the spiral staircase, it began to go up at once. Harry chanced a glance behind him and came face to face with the Headmasters garish purple robes with flashing yellow stars. Once the stairs came to a stop an interesting oval room was revealed. The walls were covered with portraits of what Harry knew to be the old Headmasters of the school, he had glanced through his brief guide of Hogwarts a History over the summer. What caught his interest though was the sheer amount of magic he could feel in this room.

The desk was covered with many delicate silver instruments and some other contraptions that smoked and whirred. Harry knew he could spend hours studying the contents of this room. He was startled by a sudden trill and he looked to the magnificent phoenix and wondered to himself how he had not spotted it at once. He moved forward without asking and paused at the last second remembering his manners and glancing shyly at the Headmaster over his shoulder. The old wizard offered a small nod and a gesture to go on. Harry reached forward and the phoenix dipped his head and Harry gently rubbed the beautiful red and gold plumage. The bird trilled a soothing note and Harry smiled and backed away offering the bird a nod in return.

"Ah, Fawkes is a good judge of character Harry. If he has accepted you then I expect that we can look forward to great things from you in the future Harry, great things indeed."

Green eyes blinked in slight confusion. He was used to people praising his Father and staring at him and he had been asked by some of the bolder children he had played with if his Father had shown him any dangerous magic, but he had been taught not to get a swelled head and to achieve his own accomplishments. Dumbledore himself had been there when his Mother had given him that speech and he seemed to approve mightily so Harry was having a little trouble understanding why the Headmaster would suddenly expect great things from him because he was liked by his bloody bird. Why tell him to be as close to normal as possible and then expect the opposite?

"Have a seat Harry, I wanted to have a little chat and welcome you to the school."

The young boy took a seat and surveyed the Headmaster coolly. Harry wondered if he did this with all the First Years? Harry had a suspicion that he did not; the cat calls and sneers he had received from the other students told him so. "Sir have I done something wrong?"

"Of course not, my dear boy, I simply wished to see if you were having any trouble in your House. I will admit I was quite shocked that you were sorted into Slytherin House, and I dare say your parents were quite shocked as well."

"You told them!" Harry jumped out of his seat with his hand halfway to his wand before his brain had even come up with a spell. He sat back down and gazed at the floor feeling a blush heat his cheeks and tears come to his eyes.

"Not to worry my dear boy, they expressed their bewilderment but support you none the less. Children are rarely, if ever, punished for the House they are sorted into. Your Mother even sent along a care package with a few treats for you."

"Why did it come to you?" Harry ducked his head again quickly, the question had just popped out of his mouth unbidden. He was sure it was unusual for the Headmaster to personally receive a student's mail, though the school wards were designed to turn away any suspicious or potentially dangerous mail. It appeared the Headmaster was keeping an unusually close eye on him. Harry knew he had a knack for staying out of trouble. He would never incriminate himself or admit to any wrong doing unless he was caught red handed and right now he felt like he was being slowly led into some kind of trap. Perhaps he was a Slytherin.

"Does all the mail come to you first sir?" Harry rephrased his question, doing his damnedest to make sure his voice was polite and used the smile he knew always got him what he wanted.

The Headmaster seemed pleased. "No of course not, but I did write to your parents to tell them of your placement and they sent your care package to me along with their response. How have you been holding up in your house Harry?"

Harry pretended to fidget with his robe sleeve, he was not expected to say that he was doing well. He was the son of the Slayer of the Dark Lord. Admittedly he wasn't doing that well. If it hadn't been for his uncanny ability to sense jinxes and curses and the like, honed from years of avoiding Sirius' pranks, he would be a pile of multi-coloured goo by now. He decided the truth could not hurt in this situation, but the unease he always felt around Dumbledore shifted into something more firm like dislike. By singling him out the Headmaster hadn't helped Harry. He had most likely made things worse.

"The other students seem a bit hostile but I'm sure in time I can make some friends and they'll leave me alone."

Dumbledore smiled and nodded approvingly at Harry. "Determination is often better then self-pity. I am glad to hear you are willing to make the best of it my boy. Now I'm sure you have some homework to complete."

Harry nodded, understanding the dismissal and turned to leave. He stopped for a fraction of a second when he caught sight of the same ghostly boy he had seen in the Slytherin dorm rooms. He was smiling at Harry and it made his stomach go all funny like it was suddenly inhabited by overgrown butterflies. He walked on making his way down the spiral staircase and out into the hall, to his surprise Malfoy was waiting for him. The blond boy smiled and held out Harry's book bag. Apparently he had forgotten it in his haste to follow the Headmaster.

"Thanks."

"No problem, what did Dumbledork want?"

"To see how I was doing in my predicament."

Malfoy hmmed and they walked on, making their way slowly to the dungeons. It did not take a genius to figure out Malfoy's angle in this friendship. Malfoy's liked to be well connected but now Harry had one of his own. He needed to make it in Slytherin House. He was cunning and ambitious supposedly.

Something about Dumbledore just rubbed him the wrong way, right down to the flashing yellow stars on his garish purple robes. Harry considered it as they made their way back to the dungeons. When they arrived Harry went straight for their room and Malfoy followed along. A box was on his bed along with a letter. Malfoy tailed him in and Harry just let it slide and opened the letter from his parents. His Mum had written but the words were from his Father:

_Hi Son,_

_Headmaster Dumbledore wrote to tell us some very interesting news. I know you might be feeling a little odd being sorted into Slytherin but your Mother and I don't want you to worry, we love you no matter what and want your years at Hogwarts to be full of fun and learning. As much as I love Gryffindor, I always heard rumours about Slytherin's crazy parties (I was never invited). You'll do great things son no matter which house you come from. It's going to be odd cheering for the Slytherin quidittch team but I'll do it._

_Love Always, Mum and Dad_

Underneath, in his Dad's writing there was an obviously hurriedly added note:

_P.S there's a very special shrunken something amongst your snacks._

Harry hastily wiped his tears, and Malfoy helpfully pretended not to notice. He opened the box and grinned at the shrunken broom placed on top. He had no idea how his Dad had snuck the broom passed his Mum.

"Is that a real broom?"

Harry nodded and took it out. He placed it carefully on his bed and returned it to normal size. The handle gleamed and Harry smiled happy to have his broom even if he did have to find a way to sneak out of the castle to be able to use it. He felt much lighter now that he knew his family still loved him. He was even more determined to make this work and make his Father proud.

"Draco, I'm going to need your help."

The blond boy grinned like a shark, and just like that Harry Potter became Draco Malfoy's apprentice. Draco taught him the "pureblood" poise which to Harry was just really a lot of sticking your nose in the air and sneering. His indifference and ability to avoid most of the "pranks" of his Housemates earned him a strained respect, but mostly caused frustration. He charmed the teachers and performed well in all of his classes. He was only second to Draco in potions. The real turning point came a few months after the start of school when Viper who Harry always kept hidden was accidentally revealed to Draco. The accident was more along the lines of Draco's lack of manners and not knocking before entering a room, but the damage was done.

Draco gasped and pointed Viper swayed and moved his head up to look around but he lazily flopped back down on to Harry's chest a moment later.

"No wonder you were sorted into Slytherin. You're an Heir!"

Harry blinked. He was not an Heir of Slytherin. His family was descended from Gryffindor! There was no use hiding Viper now and Harry was not fool enough to try a memory charm that was beyond his skill level. He did read a lot, a consequence of trying to be a model student, but he knew practicing a spell and casting it on a live person were two very different things.

"My family are descendants of Gryffindor. Don't be silly Draco."

Draco stared at him incredulously and Harry sat up letting Viper fall onto the bed. The now four foot long snake hissed angrily. **"I will not be tossed about like trash!"**

**"Oh hush! Do you even know you've been seen! Now you're talking too."**

Draco began to laugh and Harry blinked. The boy must have found the talking snake funny. Harry understood. He had been shocked when he realized animals did not talk. He had tried talking to Kitten but he never talked back. Harry just assumed this snake was some sort of rare magical breed.

"You're not the Heir of Slytherin but you speak to snakes, and to make it even better your familiar is a baby basilisk?"

Harry blinked stupidly a few times. Viper was a basilisk? Harry looked at the snake which had slithered over to curl up beside Harry's leg. He had looked into the snakes eyes hundreds of times. He had hidden his snake in his room. It could have killed his family, it could now kill students! Harry began to panic silently or maybe not so silently, Draco seemed compelled to calm the green eyed boy down.

"Relax Harry, it's a baby basilisk it gaze can't even put a kitten to sleep , it takes centuries for that particular feature to develop. Besides you're a parselmouth it won't be able to harm you. How did you even get one?"

Harry could remember that, but he had a hard time believing the memory was correct. He had gotten Viper in a dream from the same ghostly boy he had seen here at Hogwarts a handful of times. Harry couldn't remember exactly when the dreams had started but since they had stopped Harry chalked it up to some kind of childhood fantasy. Now he had a snake and an inexplicable wand hidden in the bottom of his school trunk. These were the only things that kept him from feeling like he was going crazy. He was quickly becoming obsessed with his dream boy; the snake and the wand were real, maybe the boy was real too.

"He was a gift, from a boy I knew when I was little."

"Which boy was that?"

Harry closed his eyes and recalled the boy. He had the most piercing blue eyes a perfect smile and wavy black hair. He was a beautiful boy and the smell of flowers surrounded him and the sky was never quite settled around him the sun was always setting and rising. Everything he had ever experienced with him was a jumble in his mind. The most lasting things were the flowers and a beautiful smile, a smile just for him a smile from...Tom.

"Tom, the boy was Tom."

Draco looked at Viper who was curled up on the bed dozing and Harry was a little disappointed when the blond didn't seem to connect the name to anybody. He needed to solve the mystery of Tom. Dreams didn't produce snakes and wands. Harry wondered why he had hidden the wand since maybe someone could tell him who it belonged to if he had shown them. Then again if Draco thought he was the Heir of Slytherin because of the snake then maybe the wand had something to do with Slytherin too. Harry knew enough to understand that being found with the snake and the wand would not end well.

"This will help Harry, bring the snake."

Harry snapped out of his thoughts and felt himself blanch at the determined look on Draco's face. He had gotten used to that look since the start of school. Nothing good ever followed that look. He hastily tried to think of an excuse and his words came out fumbled and hurried completely unbecoming of Slytherin House. Draco scoffed at his stammering.

"Listen Harry, you want to spend the next seven years at the bottom of our house or do you want to rise to the very top? We will not reveal our Heir so your secret is safer here than anywhere else, and it will finally payoff to be your friend."

Harry couldn't help but smile, the Malfoy heir had been putting up with a lot of pranks to remain as his friend, though he did wonder what Draco would want in return. Draco rushed him out the room signalling for him to gather Viper and follow. Then the blond hailed down the first upperclassman he found and told the tall youth to tell everyone to gather in the Common Room. Harry didn't doubt that the students would assemble he was only worried about how he would out run his entire house. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. Show them a snake, what would that prove, that he could buy a snake just like anyone else.

"Draco what I am supposed to do?"

Draco smiled and stroked Viper on the head. The vain snake preened at the attention.

"Talk to your pet Harry that will be all the proof anyone will need."

The students gathered around clearly waiting for Harry to make a fool of himself so they could pummel him to within an inch of his life. Several students gasped when Viper made his appearance, a few immediately covered their eyes while others seemed to know like Draco that Viper's gaze could not kill.

**"Well go on do something,"** Harry prompted.

Viper looked him up and down with clear disdain.** "What am I, some circus animal?"**

Harry was tempted to laugh when all of his housemates fell to their knees. Some were looking horror stricken while most of them looked awe struck. Harry was quite surprised, in truth the raven haired child had no idea what to do so he made his face blank and signalling for Draco to follow, he made his way back to his room.

"That was brilliant! Did you see their faces?" Draco was literally bouncing up and down in excitement. Harry smiled despite his confusion. Whatever had just happened in the Common Room had apparently gone very well. He placed Viper on the bed and sat down. Draco followed suit still not quite able to control his bouncing.

"You rule Slytherin House now Harry. You're the Prince of Slytherin."

Harry nodded along not really knowing what that meant until breakfast the next morning. Slytherin House had a very subtle but complicated hierarchy everyone had their place in the pecking order, which meant until now that Harry and by proxy Draco sat at the very end of the table farthest away from the food. Today however McCormick the current top ranked student waved Harry over to his seat at the head of the table. At his immediate right another spot had been cleared for Draco. Harry refrained from gaping and took the offered seat without question while Draco offered the table and anyone else interested a superior smirk.

Harry couldn't help smiling a bit at the self-satisfied smirk on Draco's face, he had suffered a lot being friends with Harry. He would have already been seated close to the head of the table for just being a Malfoy. If hissing a confused command to his snake got him off the shit list then Harry was all for it. He did not notice however that one very keen Headmaster had taken interest in this sudden and unprecedented shift of power.

hplvhplvhplv

The last time the Headmaster had seen something like this he had been staring at the orphaned Tom Riddle. The outcast of the House had come to breakfast one morning and had suddenly been offered the head seat of the table. Things had gone downhill from that moment. Tom Riddle had been established as the Prince of Slytherin house, the heir. The Chamber of Secrets had been opened, Myrtle had been killed by the legendary monster and Riddle, why he had received an award for special services to the school. Dumbledore had been keeping a close eye on the Potter heir, the boy seemed innocent excelled in his classes and was lucky to have an ally as powerful as the Malfoy heir on his side.

Though, Dumbledore did find it troubling that the two had become such fast friends. As far as he knew they had limited contact before coming to Hogwarts and he had assumed that Harry would be much closer with Neville. He supposed Harry's odd sorting had something to do with the strained friendship between the two boys. He stroked his long white beard in thought. It was curious at best and sinister at worst that Harry Potter seemed to be mirroring Tom Riddle in his actions at school; top of his classes, well-liked by all the staff and now inexplicably, despite a questionable background, mainly being that he was the Son of the Slayer of the Dark Lord, at the very head of the Slytherin hierarchy.

As the day progressed Harry discovered that he liked being at the top very, very much. Each student nodded respectfully to him, doors were held open for him and absolutely no one tried to prank him. In fact he seemed to have his very own contingent of body guards, there was a constant shift of upperclassman around him at all times. Draco was practically swooning at his side. Harry knew the boy had been suffering being all the way at the bottom since as a Malfoy he was already Slytherin gold.

He was sitting in the Common Room in the most comfortable spot in the room reversed usually for McCormmick when something entirely bizarre happened. The room went silent and when Harry looked up he got the distinct impression that he was no longer occupying the space he had been seconds before. If he had to describe it he would say it was something like being taken out of time. Nothing was quite the same material then he caught the unmistakeable scent of flowers. He looked up and there was the boy Tom, smiling his beautiful smile and holding out a simple bouquet of pretty blue flowers. He looked a little older then Harry remembered, if he could trust his memory at all.

"Harry, in all these years I've neglected to tell you my full name. Would you like to know what it is?"

Harry smiled. Despite the strangeness of the situation he felt safe and warm and loved. He knew he could always tell this person anything. The scent of the flowers triggered his most base memories, things he could not consciously recall himself. This scent had cradled him when he was scared soothed him when he was anxious and embraced him in gentle unyielding love.

"Tom!"

Tom smiled that special secret smile that Harry hoped was just for him. He strode over to the chair and pulled Harry up so he could sit back down with Harry in his lap. Harry lent his head against the surprisingly solid chest of this phantom boy, his dream boy. He brushed the silken petals of the unknown blue flowers. The pollen stained his fingers in a very realistic way. He felt himself drifting, his brain was shifting things around, memories he had long ago dismissed as childhood fantasies swimming to the front of his mind.

"You've come back!"

Tom chuckled; a deep rich pleasant sound and Harry sighed and relaxed further into the embrace. Long fingers began to card through his hair, he sighed loudly it was almost a moan. He had missed this so much. How had he gotten through everything without Tom?

"My sweet Harry, you've done so well placing yourself at the top of Slytherin, but you must be more cunning. Dumbledore will become suspicious of you, but that's not why I'm here love. I've been very busy and things are almost complete. I've come to tell you my name sweet Harry. I'm no phantom, and as much as I like being referred to as "dream boy" I'm no dream. I am real and I've come to you today to tell you something I could not before, something which you absolutely must remember when you wake. My name, my love, is Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Harry stayed still. The name seemed to sound distant alarm bells. He had heard that name at home and it was not a nice person they were talking about so it couldn't be Tom.

"A very nice name."

Tom chuckled and dropped a kiss to Harry's forehead. "I'm glad you approve Harry. Goodnight and I'll see you again very soon."

"Goodnight Tom. I love you."

"Always Harry, I always love you."

Harry woke up quite disoriented with blue flowers scattered all around his bed. How had he gotten to bed? The last thing he remembered clearly was doing his homework in the Common Room. His homework was stacked neatly on his bedside table his bed was covered in scattered blue flowers and one single long stemmed flower was resting on top of his homework. He shook his head trying to clear it of the foggy feeling and stretched, yawning loudly. He had the most beautiful dream about Tom. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Why did his dream boy have such a long name?

"I am no dream, I am real."

Harry spun around. It was almost like someone had whispered the words right into his ear.

Harry shook himself and stretched again, using a quick spell to gather the scattered flowers. He was not yet skilled enough to conjure a vase so he left them all on his nightstand table. He stared at the flowers for quite some time absentmindedly stroking the petals. This was yet another mystery. As always his memories of Tom were jumbled and confused when he was awake. He now had a wand a snake and these flowers. Harry was quite glad it was a Saturday. Draco would sleep until well after noon and Harry would have time to go the library without being hounded. He took his time bathing and getting dressed, he wrote his letter home to his parents and sent it off with Hedwig.

The Great Hall was always rather empty this early on a Saturday morning and though Harry no longer had to worry about being pranked he still enjoyed having his breakfast in silence. When he was at home he would talk non-stop to his parents but since coming to school he had learned it was best to think before speaking. There had been a couple of embarrassing incidents that had taught Harry the value of minding his words. After a few failed attempts to settle his stomach Harry gave up breakfast and headed for the library.

Harry started at the first place he could think of which was the very huge list of students who had graduated from Hogwarts. Tom looked to be at least twenty years old which meant he couldn't have graduated very long ago. Harry focused on the R's but he didn't find any Tom Riddle. He went to the next year and the next and found nothing. Harry was sure Tom was a wizard of some kind. He clearly had access to magic if he could make wands, snakes and flowers appear. Harry sighed in frustration the list of graduating students took up an entire wall! He would never find him this way. He sighed again loudly spinning around and nearly knocked over a bushy haired girl who was also a First Year, a Ravenclaw unless he was remembering wrong.

"Sorry."

"It's alright. Were you looking for someone in particular Harry?"

Harry frowned a bit wondering how this girl knew his name. He didn't mind people calling him by his first name but they could at least introduce themselves first. Then he remembered that most students knew his name he was James Potter's son after all, the bushy haired girl flushed and smiled as if realising her mistake and held out her hand. "Sorry, I'm Hermione Granger. I noticed you studying that wall. Who were you trying to find?"

Harry shook her hand and looked back at the long list names forlornly, it had seemed like such a simple plan this morning, but he realized he had no clue where to start to looking. Hogwarts had been open for centuries and he had no idea when Tom had started school. "I was looking for a student but I have no idea when he graduated. It was a stupid idea."

Hermione beamed and Harry looked at her confused. "What was his name?"

Harry fumbled for a bit not knowing what to say. He had a feeling that he should not tell anyone that name but if he said he didn't know the students name now he would look very foolish. He rubbed the back of his head in nervousness and tried grinning the way he would grin at his Mum when he was caught doing mischief but Hermione just continued to gaze at him expectantly. Harry suddenly got annoyed that she was nosy. He didn't have many classes with her but the few he did have he noticed that she was always racing to answer questions, a regular know it all. "I don't think you would know him, but thanks for your help."

Harry smiled brightly and stepped around Hermione quickly before she could answer. He made it to the entrance of the library and was slightly surprised to see several panicked looking upperclassman. They all schooled their features when they caught sight of him and Harry fought back a smirk, had his new guard been worried about his absence? He nodded to them and swept past, they followed but not so closely that it was immediately obvious to the casual observer. Harry was not sure how he felt about that. It had been amusing yesterday but he never thought it would be something permanent the young boy thought they had simply been curious.

He headed back to the dungeons and his guard dispersed. Draco was finally up and again he had invited himself into Harry's bedroom. He was currently standing holding one of the flowers in apparent amazement but he dropped it when he saw Harry staring at him. For some reason Draco looked frightened, but Harry was far from annoyed. He was used to Draco by now and the boy had no sense of privacy or personal space.

"Where did you get these flowers Harry?"

Harry sighed and stroked Viper who had come out from under his pillow to coil into Harry's lap.

**"I'm cold. You forgot my warming charm."**

**"Sorry."**

**"Do not tell him of Master or those flowers."**

Harry blinked. Tom was Master? Draco was still waiting for an answer and Harry made up some story of having found them at his door. Draco nodded but he didn't seem to actually buy the story. He didn't need the warning from Viper though, he wasn't about to tell anyone about Tom, he was still half convinced he was crazy. Draco seemed very preoccupied by the flowers, he couldn't keep his eyes off of them for more than a moment.

"Are they special or something?"

"What?"

"The flowers?"

Draco blanked out at the question. Harry had very piercing eyes which made it quite difficult to lie to him. He knew those flowers from his very own garden. They were quite poisonous unless of course the Dark Lord gifted them to you. He had been told by his Father not to tell Harry anything about the Dark Lord which wasn't very difficult since he didn't actually know much about the Dark Lord. He knew about the flowers because his Father had boasted about being the Dark Lord's most loyal servant and the Malfoy's had been gifted with a garden full of these tender blue blossoms. They were as deadly as they were beautiful, and his Father believed them to be a creation of the Dark Lords.

"There quite rare so I was just wondering who gave them to you."

"I don't know."

It was partially true. Harry really had no clue who Tom was. He was sure he was real or used to be real at least and Harry was beginning to entertain the idea of Tom being a ghost. But ghosts were not that powerful. Tom was doing magic and ghosts couldn't wield magic. Harry sighed and picked up one of the flowers. It was a fragrance that he was very used to. This was one of the flowers that were always surrounding Tom. It was odd that he could remember scents from his dreams since normally dreams didn't have scents. It was further proof that something was going on that he simply didn't understand.

Harry spent the rest of the day with no visits from Tom. He was making no leeway on finding out who this boy was either. The small amount of information he had gathered lead Harry to believe that whoever Tom was he was somewhat important. Anything that Draco noticed about him came from Tom. The snake, the snake language and now the flowers he had woken up to. If only there was someone he could ask for help. He didn't know how to begin finding Tom. The eleven year old sighed and looked at the platinum haired boy currently admiring his own reflection, then an idea began to take shape.

"Draco would you like to visit Potter Manor over Christmas Break?"

Draco looked a little surprised at the request. This was Harry's first real attempt at Slytherin manipulation. He did not want to ask his new friend to be invited over to his manor, so by extending the invitation first, he left Draco with no other option but to extend an invitation in return. Even if Draco didn't invite Harry over his parents would. Granted it wasn't a huge ruse but Harry did feel a little thrill at his ploy.

"Of course, that would be great."

Harry went to bed feeling some relief. It felt like his head was crowded with thoughts of Tom. He needed to figure out who Tom Marvolo Riddle was. His dreams were full of flowers and beautiful skies, but no Tom, only a mysterious man who remained just out of reach and would not turn around no matter how many times Harry called.

hplvhplvhplvhp

Sunday dawned bright but chilly. Winter was already creeping in seeming to rush autumn towards completion. For once Draco was already up and miraculously not in Harry's room. Harry got ready for the day washing up quickly and changing into some muggle style clothing. The atmosphere in the Great Hall was tense, many of the students were reading_ The Daily Prophet_ and passing the papers back and forth. The only notable differences were the smirking faces of some of the older students at various house tables, though the highest concentration of smirks was to be found at the Slytherin table.

Harry and Draco made their way over to their House table, the head seat and the one to the right were left clear. An older student handed Harry a copy of the paper and he stared in bewilderment at the large picture which was dominating the front page. He traced the yawning mouth of the huge skull made of stars. The movement of the snake tongue was hypnotic, the green eyed boy smiled at the unnatural constellation, then the head line jumped out at him: **Dark Lord Returns?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note**: Thanks to everyone for all the reviews fav's and follow's. Sorry for the long wait got a bit busy with other things. Special Thanks to my Beta. Enjoy next chapter coming soon.

Harry blinked stupidly at the headline a few times as if willing the words to rearrange themselves but they stayed there quite flat on the page. He experienced a moment of quiet panic and was unable to concentrate on the words before him. Things kept jumping out at him at random and he couldn't make sense of the whole. Orphanage, fire, missing children, seven dead. These little pieces of information seemed to leap off the page. The Potter Heir used every ounce of his will to keep his face blank.

The hall was buzzing around him as each person turned to their neighbours to discuss the article. The blazing Dark Mark seemed so alive and so immediately there on the page. The Dark Mark? How did he know what that was? Someone had shown him this mark but had it been in the sky like this made up of glowing stars? Slowly the noise in the Great Hall died down and Harry looked up to see the Headmaster had risen to his feet. He made a graceful gesture for silence and let his gaze sweep across all the gathered students.

"As you no doubt have seen, the Muggle world was treated to a very bizarre attack. An orphanage was raided by forces unknown. Some of the children have gone missing, while others were left alive but unconscious, with their memories skilfully wiped clean. All adults were found murdered. The Dark Lord's magical signature was not present at the scene of the crime or indeed anywhere at all. I must ask that students and staff alike remain calm. The Dark Lord is dead and this cannot be taken as proof of his return."

Harry realized that Dumbledore had given no new information, this was a summary more or less of what had already been written in the article, yet the sense of foreboding seemed to slowly dissolve, the chatter became buoyant again, laughter burst through the various sounds of hundreds of students having breakfast like clear bells. Dumbledore had eased everyone's mind; all but Harry's. His head felt like it was swimming with too much information; there was a mystery in this attack on the orphanage, just like there seemed to be a mystery in about everything else.

"Don't worry Harry, you're his heir he won't harm you."

Harry looked to Blaise Zabini with a carefully concealed expression. The boy seemed a bit miffed that Harry was so close to Draco, he rarely spoke to Harry. Harry smiled which thankfully for him seemed to be the right response and he was nearly blinded by the smirks he received in return. Was he the Dark Lord's heir? How was that possible?

Winter 1975 Death Eater Base

Lord Voldemort swept past his assembled Death Eaters and into his private chambers, he shed his anger like robes breathing deeply and growing calmer with each breath. Confusion was an understandable emotion from his followers but he had seen the way. He had been given a golden map of sorts. For years he had prepared himself for a ritual, dark of course, dangerous to be sure but well worth the risk. He would erase all doubt from his follower's minds with the successful completion of the ritual. He was a young man or perhaps a man in his prime, no matter he was handsome enough.

He had ordered everyone to vacate the base, the room had been prepared perfectly courtesy of himself. He would trust no other with such important and delicate work. The Dark Lord surveyed the massive ritual circle; various colours wove in and out of each other creating a seemingly random design of many multi coloured circles and patterns. Here and there were recognisable symbols. The Egyptian hieroglyph for death, the Aztec symbol for life, the Mayan symbol for time. Twelve pillars of black salt stood proudly around the ritual circle.

The first step was a cleansing ritual, Voldemort exited the chamber and entered the cleansing room. There were no intricate designs in here only a circular pool of faintly shimmering water; it created light that danced on the walls and the ceilings. The water had been gathered from a magical lake, the Lake of Leviathan. The lake itself was deceptively beautiful and shrouded in legend, there were few alive today who believed in its existence. The guardian of the lake was a serpent spirit believed to be a servant of the devil, perhaps it was. The devil and his servants made little difference to Voldemort. Legendary or not the snake spirit was easy to sway and the water had been gathered.

Voldemort began the slow chant and stripped out of his robes allowing them to pool around his bare feet. Unless you drank of the blood of the servant spirit even touching the water of the lake would kill you. He had drunk from the servant of course. Three stone steps lead up to the pool of water, chanting all the while he climbed the steps and allowed himself to sink under the water. He had taken precautions against death sealing his very soul against it, still it was taxing not to breathe. It was unsettling, his body required it but he was to chant under the water in his soul until such time that the water became blood, or so the text read.

He did as instructed fighting the urge to breathe and the panic to rise above the water. He remained completely submerged chanting in his mind. He called to be heard by the demon he sought. He lost the fight to not breathe and inhaled a mouthful of water, it burned and his vision swam with black dots but he pressed on. The demon would want this blood, the blood of Leviathan which had been turned into water and poured into the lake. The blood which could only be made blood once more by the Child of the Serpent.

He began to see red; first small tendrils and then huge swirls and clouds of red, the water became thick and warm and as he finally lost control and moved towards the surface a hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him out. He coughed and gasped uncaring for a moment that he was making a spectacle of himself. He needed to breathe, this was his singular focus. For many moments the sound of his harsh breathes echoed off the bare stone walls. Then he became aware of a sensation of a warm wet tongue on his chest. The demon had appeared and he was feasting on the blood offered. It was already out of his control appearing as it had outside of the ritual circle.

He looked down at the messy black hair falling into a charmingly messy style, one graceful looking long fingered hand gripped his wrist and a warm tongue licked a trail from his neck to his navel. He strained but could not budge his wrist from the demon's grip. Despite his worry his body reacted to the warm tongue and he squirmed. He comforted himself with the knowledge of his Horcruxes; he could not die even if he was ripped limb from limb.

"Do not worry my child no one has offered me the blood I crave for centuries, I will not harm you."

The demon looked up and Voldemort found himself looking at a perfectly beautiful face, the eyes were vivid green and framed in thick luxurious black lashes, the face itself was a striking combination of high cheek bones, full lips and finely arched brows with a well formed jaw. This demon never appeared in his true form to anyone; he usually chose a form familiar to the summoner. However the Dark Lord knew no one who looked like this.

"What form is this?"

The demon; Fatumimperium stretched the beautiful red lips of his chosen face into a beatific smile. He continued his careful perusal of Voldemort's body now licking in between his toes to gather the blood stuck there, he jerked a few times in involuntary pleasure. He was clean of all blood finally and the demon stood up looking down at him and smiling. He was a pleasant height easily reaching six feet just shy of Voldemort's height of six foot seven inches.

"This is the form of your beloved. Do you like it?"

He was required to answer this demon's questions. It was part of the ritual. He was not yet allowed to ask any of his own, the pool of blood still remained and until the demon devoured it he was at its mercy. He had no beloved. He had never seen this person the demon chose to imitate before.

"I like it yes."

He was gifted with another dazzling smile from the demon, there was no use lying he found the form alluring enough. The demon looked past him focused now on the blood in the pool. He had left him propped up against the side of the stone basin. He considered what the demon had told him so far, he had been assured of his safety and shown the face of his beloved, the faint sounds of slurping made itself heard and Voldemort amused himself momentarily with the mental image of the demon slurping up the blood in the pool with a giant straw. In truth he dare not turn around to see, he had been placed here to wait. He was not in control at the moment.

"Will you feel more at ease if I get inside your circle?"

"Yes."

The laugh that rang through the chamber was light and jubilant, the demon was happy now filled with the blood he liked best. He gestured for Voldemort to rise, he even conjured him black silk robes then happily skipped right out the door and into the ritual chamber, it activated at once locking the demon in. Voldemort smiled he had completed the most dangerous aspects of summoning this particular demon. There was no mystery in why this demon had not been summoned in centuries. There were tombs dedicated to the danger and folly of summoning Fatumimperium.

"Ask what you will Lord Voldemort."

He surveyed the playful smile the demon wore. There was something faintly familiar about the face and the body looked lithe and agile. The limbs were long, graceful and well formed, and the hair was alluringly mused. He had not summoned this demon to ask about his 'beloved' he had no use for love.

"I want you to tell me my fate."

Another laugh. This one not nearly as light or jubilant, it was the type of laugh that one calls a laugh for lack of a better term.

"I am no fortune-teller Lord Voldemort, you know this."

"You are the controller of fate, tell me my fate and then tell me how to control it, I have summoned you for this."

The demon smiled sweetly, the sweet expression went perfectly with the handsome face making it all the more eerie.

"You've done this already have you not? Thwarting my dear friend Death which some call Fate, he waits in fury for you."

There was a danger in talking to demons and this was it. There was no coaxing information out of them, there was no demanding answers or even the truth, they liked to toy with mortals, the lesser beings, but he Lord Voldemort had no equal he was no mortal.

"By your own admission I've done no such thing. Death is often called Fate but he is nothing more than a gatherer of souls. He controls nothing he simply waits for the inevitable end of mortals. Fate is much more interesting, her father more interesting still; Fatumimperium."

The demon offered a little curtsey and a bow.

"You are well read Lord Voldemort, you see through the old tales and legends, my daughter Fate was born with Hope but Hope soon died. Do you know the tale?"

They were many tales but none of them held the complete truth, in one Fate had killed Hope and in another Hope had been killed by the lover of Fate; Despair.

"I know all the tales but I believe none of them."

"Of course you don't, tell me what you believe?"

"You created those tales, telling each one to those who summoned you, having them record it in one way or another. None of you can really die can you; not when you count Death among you. Hope is a delusion of the weak and your daughter suffers from this; delusions. She is protected by her sister Fate, she is protected by you, but she infects all. She wants only one thing to fulfil all hopes it causes chaos and she does not know, you are the control of both Fate and Hope their father Fatumimperium."

The laughter that came this time was not to be mistaken for human laughter of any kind. Voldemort suspected that he was hearing the demons real voice for the first time. The laughter seemed to echo from the base of a pit picking up sound as it bounced off the walls, rolling in a way that had nothing at all to do with the mechanics of sound that humans understood. The peels of laughter grew in volume instead of fading away then mercifully perhaps the demon fell silent.

"Every so often a human is born that is as intelligent as a demon, they are usually considered as no more than commonly insane, in fact they usually are just a little insane. You however are what we call; Angelus Lapsus."

"A fallen angel?"

The demon shot him a look that made him feel a little like a child that had spoken out of turn.

"You speak of human terms, of angels and demons they are one and the same, Angelus Lapsus in this instance is you; a human born with a demon mind and soul. I like you, I like your goals, I love your mind. What is your heart's desire?"

This was new information but there was no time to examine it now, the demon called Fatumimperium was growing tired he could tell, the beautiful face he had chosen was growing waxy around the very edges.

"I want this realm, I want to remain here and shape it to my ideals."

"Ideals are often impossible to realise."

Voldemort inclined his head conceding the point.

"However, you my dear child would be the one do it but not without him, if he does not join you, you will fail."

"Who?"

"The one you see before you."

Voldemort studied the face the demon had chosen, it was arranged all wrong but it was similar to someone he had seen in his life, there were distinct family traits, Potter traits, he realised, but this was no Potter.

"Harry Potter; a child born to Lily and James Potter, a child born as the seventh month dies, and you the Dark Lord will mark him as your equal, you will not survive without him if he dies so shall you. No matter how you hear these words in the future do not forget mine."

Then he was gone. The pillars of salt exploded and Voldemort could do nothing but shield his eyes. He wanted to scream in frustration! He had wasted a decade gathering the necessary items for this ritual and he had gotten only a name of a child that had yet to be born. This was not the road map he had been expecting but he would work with what he had been given.

Winter 1980 Death Eater Base

Lily Potter looked around the room she was imprisoned in. It didn't look anything like a cell, it was just a well-furnished room done up in soothing colours. She shook her head to clear it of the foggy feeling and felt the stab of a headache right between her eyes.

"My apologies, a stunner was the only option. I was gentle; hit you in face instead of the back... or stomach."

The red head felt her face grow slack with shock. She had been on the Muggle side of town visiting her family whether they liked it or not, with the intention of sharing her good news. She hadn't made it there she was here with Voldemort instead. She felt around as discreetly as she could.

"I have your wand, emergency portkeys, potions, poisons, your hair clips even."

She stopped her search defeated.

"I cannot kill you Lily, and I cannot keep you here. No one knows that I have you. If you co-operate with me I will let you go."

The beautiful young woman looked at the vial Voldemort had placed before her. If she drank it she could harm her child, if she didn't she would die and the child would to.

"I'm pregnant."

"I know, this potion is not for you, it's for your child."

Lily looked at the potion, it was clear completely unidentifiable. "Have mercy."

She knew it was a useless plea, the Dark Lord never showed any mercy. She jumped when her hand was taken gently. The Dark Lord forced her to look up and into his red tinged blue eyes he smiled gently.

"I mean you and your child no harm, drink the potion and you go free."

"Tell me what it does first."

The Dark Lord dropped her hand and stopped smiling. He rose to his feet towering over her now and the temperature in the room took a little dip.

"That is not how this works Mrs. Potter. Drink the potion or die!"

"You said you cannot kill me."

The Dark Lords wand appeared in his hand and the tip began to glow green. "Let me amend myself Mrs. Potter, I am not trying to kill you."

Lily looked at the potion and then back at the glowing wand, there was a reason the potion had not been simply forced down her throat while she was unconscious. There were rare potions that would have no effect unless the person took it willingly, most had something to do with unbreakable bonds. It wasn't fool proof of course, the person could be 'convinced' too willingly take the potion and it would still work. Imperio didn't count, the potion would fail under the curse but the little precaution could not seem to tell the difference between threatened and willing. Of course this was only speculation on Lily's part. What she did know for sure was that she could take the potion and risk the unknown or she could die.

"Will it hurt my baby?"

Voldemort smiled so bright and so genuinely that the young mother-to-be was stunned for a moment. He looked truly human there instead of just a demonic impostor of a human. "I will never harm this child. On that you have my word."

Lily picked up the vial an uncorked it, the potion had no scent, it looked just like water. She tipped it back praying it would save her and her child's life. She waited a few moments but nothing changed had it not worked?

"Very good, I will escort you back to Muggle London."

"What was it? What is going to happen to my baby?"

"Nothing. When he is born I will come for him, you will tell your husband he was stillborn and go on with your happy lives for as long as they last."

Lily rubbed at the slight bulge of her belly, she would never give Voldemort her child.

"Ah, there it is; the determined expression to thwart my plans. If you disobey me you will die, the potion will kill you and your child."

Lily nodded feeling more trapped by the second, she had been taken by surprise by Voldemort himself. She could not out think him no matter how hard she tried, the man was a genius she was a green Auror with little experience. "Why don't you just keep me here then?"

"No one can know I've had contact with you. No one can know I want your child, and you won't be telling them will you?"

He smiled sweetly at her again but it was the smile she was used to, the one that seemed to make a perfect mockery of a smile. The Dark Lord rose to his feet. "Let me take you back to where you were, I'm certain you can find your way home from there."

Early Summer 1980 Death Eater Base

Voldemort tuned out the report. It was all the same, raids and death and fear. That was for the people, his true aims came to fruition slowly. The political manoeuvring was key the rest was a ploy and distraction. The dust would settle and he would be on top. A Death Eater fairly new in ranking as marked by the colour of his mask, white, came crashing into the room. The drone of the reporting Death Eater cut short, while the rest waited like vultures to see who was so foolish.

"My Lord! I have urgent news but it is best we speak in private."

Severus Snape dropped to his knees in a bow, humbly begging forgiveness for his rude interruption of a meeting. Voldemort surveyed him, Snape was young but highly intelligent. He stood and stepped down from the raised dais his throne sat upon.

"Very well, follow me."

The Dark Lord and his servant exited the throne room and entered a private study after taking many twists and turns and even doubling back. The only one who knew the exact lay out of any of his bases was him. He took a seat gesturing for Snape to remove his mask and do the same. Snape was a very interesting young man, brilliant at potions and very difficult to read, he enjoyed the challenge.

"You have urgent news."

Snape nodded once as if steeling his courage. "My Lord, as you know it has been my interest to obtain a teaching post at Hogwarts. My interview with Headmaster Dumbledore was scheduled for this evening at The Hogshead. I remained afterwards to see if I might gather any useful information for you. The Headmaster had another interview scheduled with Sybill Trelawney."

"The fraud of a Seer?"

Snape inclined his head and offered a stiff smile to the Dark Lord. "She is indeed untalented in the art, but I believe I overheard a true vision, a prophecy my Lord concerning you."

He was certainly interested now he gestured for Snape to continue.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..."

Snape trailed off and Voldemort continued to survey him in silence. His mind was speeding along with courses of action. The child born as the seventh month dies, born to his enemies, the one he could not survive without. His equal.

"She spoke this prophecy to Dumbledore?"

"Yes, My Lord."

"Thank you Snape, you may leave."

"My Lord."

Snape bowed respectfully and exited with no undue haste. The demon had given him more than he hoped, he already had the key to controlling his fate. It was the six month so Harry was well on his way and he would be his.

Of course this reassurance did not last long. For some reason Dumbledore had taken it upon himself to place the Potters in hiding and dear Lily was left unscathed. She had not disobeyed him in anyway. He had not told her to not try to hide; he assumed she would, he just did not count on her having Dumbledore's help. If he was not there to collect the child when he was born then she hadn't disobeyed him in that either. He had stated that he would come to collect the child. She hadn't talked and she hadn't run. Dumbledore had done everything for her! He was enraged. He began to research at once, though it was his followers who were on the receiving end of his increasing frustration.

He had taken a vial of Lily's blood and a lock of her hair just in case they would be needed. Harry was born but the Dark Lord was still no closer to finding the Potters. They had gone completely underground too afraid to come out of hiding, assuming correctly that he was after their child. He should have ordered her to bring him the child! Still, there were too many risks that would have brought. Months continued to go by with the Dark making great strides towards victory. Still Voldemort had only half a mind for war strategies, it would be useless if Harry remained out of his reach.

The child's first birthday came and went and then finally just as winter was approaching he found a way. It would take some time to prepare but before winter was finished Harry would be his. The Potters were being hidden by ancient magic but there was nothing more powerful than a mother's magic when it came to protecting her child. The key was Lily, more specifically her blood. When used correctly there was no magic on earth that could keep a mother away from her child. If he could fool the protection around the Potter Cottage he could get in.

All Potter properties had vanished over a year ago but he had a feeling about Gordic's Hollow, something just told him that Harry was there. He spent the months leading up to that fateful day researching and even creating spells to suit his purpose. Finally it was done. He would succeed or he would not make it passed the wards. He told only his most trusted followers of his plan. He made his way to Gordic's Hollow and just as he hoped the Potter Cottage had made a miraculous reappearance.

James Potter sat in the front room clearly visible thorough his front window and there in his lap dozing off perhaps was his Harry. The young man looked up at him and he offered a wave. He watched as James Potter pushed Harry off his lap and got to his feet then he blasted the front door open. He sent a mental command to Lily to remain upstairs. The young man dropped into a battle ready stance. Voldemort observed him for a moment admiring his courage even if it was foolish.

"Well?"

He chuckled, this man had no patience, "Eager to die then? Growing impatient? Avada Kedavra!"

To his surprise James quickly dodged, rolled and sprung to his feet, retaliating with a curse of his own. It was surprisingly deadly, and the Dark Lord barely had time to phase out of the way. Harry's Father was good though it was too bad he was fighting for the wrong side. Voldemort looked down at the sound of a young voice. The noise had woken young Harry and he was currently gazing steadily at Voldemort. The demon had not done Harry's eyes any justice, they sparkled like jewels. James did his best to get the child to stay still.

"Touching really, but I've delayed this long enough. Avada Kedavra!"

Voldemort smirked when he saw James attempt a block but then Harry suddenly stepped forward and reached for the green light. Bizarrely the jet of light dipped and began to head straight for Harry. The Dark Lord yelled out a panicked warning and recalled the spell though he was too quick and it crashed back in to him destroying his body on impact. He felt the burning pain of being ripped out of his body then it stopped. He was floating above the house in confusion. Harry's small prone form was quickly fading, the child had hit his head and blood was pooling on the floor. A few feet away his Father was coming to and Lily, freed of his command, was making her way downstairs.

Voldermort would have laughed at the situation had it happened to anyone else. He had killed himself! He had brought the curse away from Harry with so much violence and desperation that it had it him, The Dark Lord! Information came to the freshly slayed Lord a little slowly at first he was in a drifting state, half mad but neither dead or alive. They were celebrating his demise, James Potter was hailed as a hero. He began to form a plan, it would take time but he had nothing but time. He was more than spirit but he needed to figure out his limitations.

Harry was his Horcrux and bonded mate. He had been born as such thanks to the potion he had given Lily. It was designed by him combining magic and ancient brewing secrets known only by Salazar Slytherin himself. Harry housed a piece of his soul and belonged to him. He no longer had the option of raising Harry himself so he had to do the next best thing. The first time he appeared to Harry in a 'dream' the young babe had no idea what to make of him. He poked him, climbed into his lap, pulled his hair, smacked him in the face and then wandered off exploring the flowers and ignoring him completely.

This continued for a while and Voldemort having no idea what to do with a small child simply watched Harry toddle around and explore. He soothed best he could and found that the child responded to parseltongue very well, he always stopped crying as soon as he began hissing. Inevitably Harry began to talk to him, though he wasn't much of a conversationalist.

"Hi."

"Hello Harry."

"Yellow!"

Harry pointed excitedly at a butterfly and Voldemort nodded and smiled.

"That's right, a yellow butterfly. Do you like butterflies Harry?"

"Yay, yay, yay!"

He smiled despite himself, he supposed enjoying the innocence of a young child was not all bad. He created this world for Harry, he wanted him to find it soothing and beautiful and of course he needed Harry to associate this beautiful tranquility with him. He was being raised by his 'Slayer' after all. Currently he had a tenuous grip on time. He only knew the days were passing because Harry would go to sleep. Harry kept right on growing getting better and better at speech and endless questions.

He found he had infinite patience where Harry was enjoyed teaching him, he enjoyed watching him grow and learn. When Harry successfully understood something he was teaching him he was filled with a sense of pride. Harry now age four was currently rambling on about his friend Neville; they had dug up a garden gnome and chased it around the garden then he suddenly stopped and looked at Voldemort very curiously. The intensity of his gaze was unnerving, nothing on earth or beyond it could imitate those eyes. Even Fatumimperium had failed.

"What's your name?"

Voldemort smiled at the question. The young boy asked him what everything under the sun was but never his name.

"Voldemort."

"Wolleymore?"

Voldemort cringed at the butchering of his fine name; perhaps it was a bit of a mouthful to a four year old child.

"That's right Harry but why don't you call me Tom for short."

"Ok! Wanna play hide and seek Tom?"

Tom counted to twenty while Harry ran off into the woods to hide behind the very first tree he found. He smirked knowing he would have to pretend he didn't know where Harry was for a convincing amount of time.

He needed no sleep so he divided his time between Harry and himself. He spent the night laying the ground work with Harry, building his trust and his love and he spent his days perfecting plans. He could make himself visible and if he focused enough he had physicality. As a spirit he could travel anywhere, nothing was barred to him.

His magic was not as strong but it was present though it took a great deal of will to command it. Will had never been a problem for him. The 'dreams' he created for Harry were powerful illusions and just sometimes real places, he never removed Harry's physical body only his spirit. Finally he dared to test his limitations by entering the Ministry itself to retrieve his wand. Wards did not detect spirits and willing himself into physicality did not require magic. He picked up his wand and held focus long enough to leave through the open doors in daylight and hid it where no one would ever look; with the son of the Slayer of the Dark Lord.

Finally Voldemort felt ready to begin his return, his plans had been turned inside out but he had gained plenty of valuable information. He had grown fond of spending time with Harry, he was the only person in the world who would run to him with a smile. He couldn't waste energy on dreamscapes any longer though this phase required his full attention and all of his available power. It was time to leave Harry, for his own protection and for Harry's sake he forced the memories behind a weak block.

When Harry was awake everything he did with him became very vague, now the memories would fade in a way that seemed natural. After all it was not normal to recollect dreams with such precision. The overall feelings would remain and he could trigger a total recall when the time was right. For now he had to say to good-bye.

Voldemort smiled as Harry flew into his arms eyes bright and smile dazzling. He hugged him spinning him around for good measure and reveling in the peel of laughter that sprang forth.

"How's my favourite boy today?"

"I'm the only boy you know Tom," Harry laughed and Voldemort ruffled his hair with surprisingly genuine affection.

"That's what makes you my favourite. Tell me what you did today?"

Harry scrunched up his face into little frown and shook his head. "Nu uh you tell me what you did today. I always tell you what I did."

Voldemort smiled and knelt down so he was eye level with Harry. The young boy reached out to touch his hair. He never discouraged Harry from touching him. He never discouraged him from anything really, as long as it made Harry smile he would allow it. He was a bit leery of how much he cared for Harry, but the young boy was simply very easy to love, even to someone like him.

"I spend my days waiting for you Harry."

Harry blushed at his smile, he did that a lot, it was undeniably adorable.

"Come on I want to show you something."

Voldemort stood up and held out his hand for Harry to take. Harry took it without hesitation and walked alongside him getting distracted by the beautiful scenery every now and then. He had figured out a way to transport things to Harry early on and now he planned to give him some protection for when he could not be around, and if he was honest he could not bare the thought of Harry forgetting him completely.

**"Come out, I have a friend for you."**

Harry watched in fascination as a tiny snake made its way onto his palm. Voldemort held out his hand and watched as Harry inched shyly closer holding out a finger to a venomous snake. The snake flicked his tongue out to scent and Harry giggled and pulled his hand away.

"That tickles!"

**"Do you have mice?"**

Harry shook his head no and Voldemort urged the snake forward and onto Harry's hand. Harry poked at the little creature for some time, turning it over, looking into its mouth, examining its scales.

**"What's your name?"**

Voldemort smiled when the snake simply let out a non-sensible hiss of confusion.

"This is my gift to you Harry, you can decide his name. I won't be able to see you for some time, but this snake will stay with you and protect you until I can return."

Harry shook his head in immediate denial. The raven haired child rushed into his arms nearly forgetting the little snake which hissed in alarm.

"You can't go. You're mine!"

Voldemort ran soothing hands over the young child's back and rocked him gently. He liked the sound of that very much. If he was Harry's then Harry was his. "Of course I am yours Harry, always and forever, but I have to go for a little while. I will come back to you, always, I promise."

Harry sniffled and looked up into the blue eyes of the Dark Lord, he nodded bravely but a sob gave him away a second later. They spent the rest of the night playing Harry's favorite games and getting to know the little snake which Harry named Viper.

"I will always come back to you Harry, I love you."

The handsome young man known as 'Tom' was shocked to discover that he really meant it.

"I love you too."

Summer 1989 Malfoy Manor

"Lucius, my dear friend."

Voldemort smirked at the sound of shattering crystal. The ever composed Malfoy head was currently gaping and even trembling slightly in fear. He threw himself into a bow.

"My Lord! This is a miracle only one as great as yourself-"

"Stop it Lucius, you had no faith in my return. You covered yourself like the snake that you are but you can be of assistance now."

Lucius remained bowing nose pressed to the floor.

"My Lord, if there had been even the faintest sign of your return I would have assisted you in any way I could."

Voldemort smiled at his silver tongued serpent.

"Excellent, you can assist me now. You have my Diary, you must collect a serpent locket from a cave I will direct you to..."

It took Lucius many months to gather everything he requested. He searched for the body on his own. He was very particular about the type of man he wanted. The stature must be his own, if he could match the hair and the eyes it would only be that much easier for him. The body would become a doppleganger of his old one but he thought it may be better to come back a little younger, closer to Harry's age.

The ritual nearly killed Lucius not that he cared; he was loyal as a Slytherin could be but he expected his followers to die; they couldn't all live forever after all. The green wing was prepared for his use. The first day in his new body was heaven until he grew dizzy, he swayed on his feet and gripped a nearby wall for balance.

"My Lord, have you eaten at all today?"

"Ah, Lucius my friend I've been out of the flesh too long I dare say I forgot."

A succulent meal was prepared for him and he feasted carefully not wanting to overdo it and become ill. For now he wanted no one to know of his return. He had learned much drifting about through walls. He set to recording all this in writing. When he was done he began his research on astral projection. It was time that he return to Harry, he was entering Hogwarts in a few weeks time. He did not want to go to Hogwarts physically. He practiced many techniques for out of body travel but he found it worked best when he deprived himself of his senses.

hplvhplvhplv

He shadowed Harry for quite some time without letting his little one know he was there. There were a few unsettling instances in which he could become exceedingly envious of the affection Harry showed others and then the boy would look in his direction, stare for a moment then look away. He was impressed, no one else could sense his presence. He trailed Harry for quite some time drifting off to listen to this or that conversation. James Potter was still spooked about his missing wand, although nothing happened for years afterwards he remained on constant alert.

Time continued to pass in the weird drifting way it did when one was a spirit and Voldemort was caught by surprise when Harry and his family went off to school. He rode the train with Harry and nearly ruffled his hair when the boy huffed at the sight of the rickety boats meant to take the first years to school; he hadn't liked those boats either. He wasn't following Harry for nothing though. The boy was determined to be a Gryffindor like his Father now that he had forgotten him. When the moment came Voldemort manipulated his block to flood Harry's consciousness with his desire to be in the same house as him.

Finally he appeared to Harry on his first evening in the Slytherin Common Room. For now he would provide Snape with no instruction on his treatment of Harry; he wanted to see how his boy would fend for himself. To his immense pleasure Harry had no hesitation in protecting himself, he was quick with his wand and already quite powerful. He proved to be sneaky and not lacking in common sense; he knew to stick with power for his protection. His little one had a natural distrust of Dumbledore which surprisingly had nothing to do with his influence.

He watched as Harry began to puzzle over things that weren't adding up; him mainly. He used the information he had to try and figure out who he was but through no fault of his own there was very little information to be found. He left his little one perched proudly on the Slytherin throne playing his role to perfection and musing over the information he had revealed. It would be quite some time before Harry was able to make the connection between Tom Marvolo Riddle and Lord Voldemort.

He left the flowers as a reward for the little Malfoy though he doubted the child would know. The Malfoy heir made very admirable attempts to be like his father but he was still a child and nowhere near as intelligent as Harry.

Finally ten years after his horrible error he was ready to appear. Time was an amazing thing when you had it, and an awful thing when you didn't. He was currently marveling at the wonders of abundant time, he had come up with a plan more masterful than ever before. He was through with telling the Ministry they were wrong; he would show them. What he needed was to sway the people minds to his cause; and he would. He would stick them right through their bleeding hearts.

To some it would seem like business as usual, to others it would appear far more sinister, only, these few intelligent folk would be hard pressed to prove much of anything. The 'raid' started out like all others; the target, in this case an orphanage, was surrounded by Death Eaters in the dead of night. It went off without a hitch from there.

The newly risen Dark Lord did not order destruction, each child was extensively interviewed some were taken and some were left. The adults running the orphanage were all killed and laid out on the front porch. No torture, no chaos, no mayhem; just the Dark Mark floating in the sky and eight Muggle children left unharmed and five children left with records saying 'Location Unknown – Abducted'. His army asked no questions of him, which was just as it should be. He watched the Ministry nitwits gather information. They found nothing, not even his magical signature.

It continued like this and it extended far beyond Britain. These strange attacks were happening all over the world. The news reports were suppressed for fear of causing a panic, but like always information had its own way of becoming known. As the world at large remained wholly ignorant officials began to fear a plot. It was just baffling enough to cause dissension in various Ministry ranks. In some attacks only some adults were killed in others no adults were killed, children were not always taken, no child was found harmed ever.

Secure in his own status of 'vanquished' the Dark Lord set various plans into motion. No one seemed able to reach a consensus on whether he was alive. None of the attacks fit his previous M.O., and other happenings were not 'christened' with the Dark Mark. These attacks were happening on a global scale. No one was looking for him with any direction or clear intention, the focus was on this 'plot.' It was indeed thrilling to watch this new plan unfold. At the heart of it all were his two grandest ambitions; ruling the world and Harry; they went hand in hand since he could not have one without the other. Harry was as he had left him, safe in Hogwarts, balancing his roles as top student and Slytherin Heir, eagerly awaiting his visits from 'Tom' and far more curious then he found prudent.

1991 November 15th Hogwarts Breakfast Great Hall

Harry gave up on his breakfast after that. He supposed the Slytherin's would think he was somehow connected to the Dark Lord, but how did they figure he was his Heir? The Potters were known descendants of Gryffindor! How was this information so conveniently forgotten? Harry made his way to class with Draco and his guard swirling about him. By that very evening no one seemed particularly troubled by the article.

"Harry my parents wanted to know when exactly over break that you would like me to visit Potter Manor? They've also invited you to stay over a few nights at Malfoy Manor as well."

Harry looked up from his homework, both he and Draco were top students but their studying habits were quite different. Harry preferred to review the material he had learned in classes that day at night and to complete or begin completing all assigned homework. Draco preferred to talk incessantly, copy Harry's homework when he was done and complete longer term projects in a rush on the weekends. No one could argue with the results, for now.

"I suppose you can leave school with me directly, then I can visit your Manor when your parents come to collect you, then we can both celebrate Christmas at home in the second week of break."

In truth he had nearly forgotten about his little ploy to secure a visit to Malfoy Manor. He had in no way given up on his search for Tom Marvolo Riddle but he had been distracted by thoughts of his Father and the Dark Lord. His Father would be under pressure to prove the Dark Lord was indeed dead or to capture him if he wasn't, the mystery of Tom seemed a little pale in comparison to that. Draco busied himself with penning a response to his parents instead of doing his homework. Hours later Harry lay in bed struggling to fall asleep. The greatest mysteries held the simplest truth, what if he knew something important but didn't know it was important?

_"You're troubled and you shouldn't be."_

_The Potter Heir looked around the once again familiar landscape of his dreams. Tom was waiting for him seated comfortably on a fallen log._

_"Do you know things that happen?"_

_Tom smiled at him in a way that seemed a little indulgent, or perhaps it only seemed that way now. Maybe he always smiled like that._

_"What do you mean by that Harry?"_

_Harry moved closer to Tom realizing only now that he had simply remained standing a few feet away from him. Tom's smile became bright and he reached for Harry pulling him into his lap. Harry expected it to feel awkward but it was the most natural feeling and his body relaxed all over._

_"Do you know things that happen in the world? If you're real where are you?"_

_Tom didn't answer at once, he began to run his fingers through Harry's hair calming him down further._

_"I know things that happen, yes. As for my location, it is secret for now. What is_ _troubling you?"_

_"Have you heard of the Dark Lord Tom?"_

_"Who hasn't? He's dead, anyhow what does it matter?"_

_Harry couldn't say why it mattered, he didn't know himself. The Dark Lord was dead wasn't he? As long as people kept thinking like Tom his Father would be ok; he wouldn't be hounded to find the Dark Lord and kill him... again. This allowed his focus to shift back to Tom._

_"Why don't you ever visit me for real? Why always like this? Are you in a coma or something?"_

_Tom laughed and planted a kiss on his forehead. "For now this is the safest way for me to see you. Do you believe in fate Harry?"_

_Harry hadn't thought of it in way or another. Fate suggested a certain inevitably of all things being only what they were meant to be. Was fate a control or an illusion of it?_

_"I'm not sure what to think of fate Tom."_

_Tom shifted Harry a bit and wrapped an arm around his waist. "I believe in fate Harry. I saw you in a dream that was nothing like this and I was told that you were the one. We are connected Harry, can't you feel it? You're my soul mate."_

_Harry smiled and jumped out of Tom's lap so he could look into his eyes. The blue eyes were bright with happiness, was this the reason Tom had always been with him? He was always happy with Tom and safe. He flew into his arms, the arms of his soul mate._

_"You're troubled. I know when you're upset Harry. Tell me what is the matter?"_

_Harry wasn't sure what the problem was. Things around him just weren't adding up and he was hard pressed to articulate exactly why that was a good or bad thing. Perhaps he was just paranoid from surviving so long in Slytherin house. There was no proof, only a feeling in his gut that mysterious things were not always good. There was also the simple fact that he loved solving mysteries._

_"It's the news of the Dark Lord. My Dad would be in trouble if he returned."_

_Tom soothed him with sweet hissing words and Harry felt himself begin to drift off which was odd since he was already asleep._

_"Never worry on account of the Dark Lord my love. He will never harm you."_

hplvhplvhplv

Time continued to march forward and Harry focused on his school work. His research on Tom was going slow, there wasn't anything to be found. With the help of Tom he put his worries about his Father and the Dark Lord out of his mind. He did begin to research soul mate's with avid interest. The information varied between legend and facts, no author or researcher seemed to agree conclusively one way or another on the existence of soul mates.

"One. More. Day."

Harry looked up at Draco and smiled. He couldn't help being excited it was his first visit home. Draco began to bounce up and down on his bed.

"I can't sleep, I'm too excited! Are you sure your parents are alright with having me over?"

"Yes Draco they've already met you remember?"

The platinum blond continued his bouncing, for some reason he was very nervous about meeting Harry's parents. Harry was nervous about Mr. Malfoy. He was beginning to feel unsure about himself. Just because Mr. Malfoy reminded him of Tom did not mean he would know anything about him. Still Harry was getting nowhere on his own he had no more information than what he learned from Tom himself. He would try, there was nothing to lose after all.

"We'll be late for Defense if we don't hurry Draco."

Thankfully the last day of term flew by and before any student could voice a complaint about the day taking too long they were speeding on home aboard the Hogwarts Express. Harry really only spoke to Draco but Draco came with his own set of friends. Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, and Theodore Nott. Harry didn't know how to classify Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle they weren't intelligent enough to be body guards and they rarely opened their mouths if they weren't shoving food into them. Harry supposed in Slytherin no one really had friends, they had associates. Power was the name of game.

"Do you have any special plans for your holiday Harry?"

Parkinson, who was currently seated beside Draco and forcing him to hold hands, smiled brightly at him. Harry was never less than amazed each and every day at the new found politeness of his housemates. They didn't know what power he held so they respected him out of fear. At first Harry was simply relieved to be free of threats on his life, now he began to wonder about the character of people that were so easily controlled by fear. He would be glad to be home with his parents were things made the kind of sense he was used to.

"No nothing special as far as I know, Christmas as usual."

To his surprise Pansy sneered at him in a way he had not seen since before he had been revealed as 'Slytherin's Heir'.

"The Muggles call it Christmas. It's Yule Harry."

"My mother is a Muggle-born Pansy, she calls it Christmas."

Harry supposed it would be best to remind her that he did not subscribe to her blood purity propaganda.

"Well, Harry diamonds are born out of compressed coal. She's already fulfilled her greatest contribution to the world."

It didn't take a genius to hear the insult in Pansy's words. Harry lost his temper before he knew it. He would not tolerate anyone speaking poorly of his mother.

"What were you born out of Pansy? A union between a dog and a troll?"

Blaise was the first to laugh. Pansy looked wounded but what else did she expect. The others would not help her. She had dug her own grave insulting the Heir. A hungry snake would devour its den mate before dying itself. Draco removed his hand from Pansy's which caused the others to laugh harder. Harry shifted his gaze out the window, he was already exhausted with the constant maneuvering required to survive in Slytherin house, suddenly the train was not moving fast enough.

The raven haired child nearly groaned when he remembered he was bringing Draco home with him. Friend or not, Draco was bred Slytherin and Harry planned to try to weasel information out of his Father in just a few days from now. What had he been thinking? Merry Christmas indeed. The train came to a stop at platform 9 and 3/4 and the mad scramble to exit the train began. To Harry's surprise his parents were waiting for him with the Malfoy's. Draco hugged his mother who seemed a little surprised at the contact but patted his shoulders.

Harry rushed right over to his parents grabbing them both. He hadn't seen them in so long. Harry pulled back quickly from his mother to get a good look at her, she looked...fat? It wasn't like she was bigger all over she just looked really, really full.

"Mum, what's wrong with your stomach?"

**Authors Note:** Thanks to everyone for all the reviews fav's and follow's. Sorry for the long wait got a bit busy with other things. Special Thanks to my Beta. Enjoy next chapter coming soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:** First sorry for the long wait real life is a bi*%ch sometimes. Second a notice: my beta is also experiencing lots of real life and as a result this has not been polished all the way through but so no one has to wait anymore I'm posting it as is and will replace with completely beta-ed version when I have it. Read and Review

His Mum smiled at him but didn't answer, she simply pulled him closer and held him tight.

"Now Draco we've packed a weekend bag for you. Be on your best behavior."

Draco hugged his Mum and sort of patted his Father and with a brief exchange of words between the adults the Malfoys were off with Draco's school trunk. The two boys were left with Harry's Parents.

"Come along boys, we'll be taking the car home."

Harry looked at his Father with some concern. He sounded tired and looked it too, with dark circles prominent under his eyes and slightly sunken cheeks. The look was not handsome on his Father like it was on Tom. The two boys were lead to a Ministry car which was another odd thing. Harry had seen the cars before but they were usually given to important people the Ministry wanted to protect or flatter. At least that's what his godfather told him. He supposed this could count as flattery but before Harry could begin to ponder why the Ministry had given their family a car his godfather scared the living day lights out of him by apparating into it.

"MERLIN'S BEARD SIRIUS! I COULD HAVE KILLED YOU!"

The son of the Savior didn't doubt it for a moment, the tip of his Father's wand was glowing killing curse green. Harry had read about the Unforgivable Curses in his free time. The Slytherin's seemed to think he would be pleased with books about dark magic. The secret compartment he had spelled into his trunk, with the aid of one those books was close to being crammed full of dark magic books. His godfather took the incident in with good humor like he always did but the atmosphere was tense. Harry almost expected the boggie man to pop out at any moment.

"So boys, how was your first ever term at Hogwarts?"

The two young boys blinked at the slightly mad looking Auror and he laughed in a stilted way. No one seemed to want to mention the very tense atmosphere that had settled over the car since Sirius apparated in and James had tried to kill him. Draco was looking back and forth between the two adults like he was watching a tennis match even though neither of them were moving.

hplvhplvplv

"Is everything okay, Dad?"

James smiled at his son and nodded. His heart was racing and he felt an odd stab of pain above his right eye. Sirius never let anything get to him but James was under so much stress. Strange things had been happening all over the world. The missing children were the worst of it, some of them had been kidnapped right out of their homes while others had been taken from orphanages. People were dying, ancient artifacts were disappearing. The Dark Mark was popping up in villages in Africa and right at home it barely made an appearance in the sky.

He was under constant surveillance by the Ministry for his protection and Minister Fudge had started to call him into his office daily. The Minister often resorted to hysterics when James did not have a suitable explanation for the mounting pile of mysterious activity happening all over the world. A new division had been created in the Auror Department; a faction dedicated to finding the Dark Lord or whoever it was that was behind these attacks. James had been made Head of this new Division, refusing the position was simply not an option.

Attempting to balance his many roles as Head of the new Division, Chief Mugwup of the Wizengamot and the Potter Chair on many boards was driving him crazy and now to top it all off Lily was pregnant with their second child. It was happy news but the timing was unfortunate. It was just like when they had been expecting Harry. He looked to his son whose sharp eyes hadn't left his face. He smiled again at the young boy and nodded to the Malfoy heir. He was not happy that his son was a Slytherin but he would not shun him for it. Harry was a good child.

"How do you like your House son?"

Harry blinked a few times taking a quick glance at his Mother, quirking an eyebrow at her slightly swollen stomach.

"It's not that bad once you get to know everyone."

James returned his son's happy smile automatically. He had not forgotten the strange connection between his son's wand and Voldemort's wand. Dumbledore had asked strange questions about Harry's childhood. He'd asked if there had been accidents, if Harry was violent with other children, if he was rude or disobedient. The line of questioning was irksome to James and he had told Dumbledore what he had been telling himself all along; his son was an innocent child.

Despite everyone's attempts at light heartedness the tense atmosphere lasted the whole drive through London and up to Potter Manor's gates. Personally James would have liked to raise his children in one of the smaller Potter properties, but Lily had been quite taken with the idea of living in a Manor. He had grown up in this Manor, his parents had been old already when he was born and they never got a chance to meet their grandson. The Malfoy heir was polite enough to complement their home.

James had to remind himself repeatedly that Draco was a child. It was just that the blond looked so much like his troublesome Father that his thoughts kept becoming hostile. He did not want Harry to visit Malfoy Manor but there was no decorous way to stop him. While the Malfoy's were full of many undesirable things they were careful to be the perfect, correct wizarding family. He watched as the two children ran off upstairs to Harry's room. Sirius thumped him on the back and Lily sat down heavily with a sigh.

Hplvhplvhplv

Harry's mind felt just as jumbled as his Father's. Why was his Dad so stressed out and why was his Mum so fat all of a sudden? She certainly hadn't looked that way when he left for school. He knew Draco was curious about it too but surprisingly he was too polite to outright ask why his Mother looked like she had swallowed a small beach ball. The house elf's had taken care of the luggage. Harry showed Draco his room and then without much speaking the two boys set up a game of exploding snap. They had arrived home late thanks to all the driving. After a light meal everyone went to bed.

_"You're troubled again?"_

_Harry sighed and walked closer to Tom happily jumping into his lap. He breathed in the fragrance of the flowers. He leant his head against Tom's solid chest. Tom draped one arm loosely around his waist. It was tranquil here as always but Harry's thoughts were twisting about with anxiety. He still had not quite worked out exactly what he would say to Lucius._

_"You won't be able to fool Lucius Harry. Why don't you just ask me about myself instead?"_

_Harry felt his face flush in embarrassment. There was a sort of flatness to Tom's voice that made him feel very foolish. He had been worrying about the very same thing for days. It was one thing to go to Malfoy Manor but what could he even offer a grown Slytherin in exchange for information. Tom chuckled in a soothing sort of way._

_"What if I told you that you were on the right track to finding me anyway?"_

_Harry jumped up and spun around to face Tom. His eyes were full of good humor and he fiddled with a pink lily he had plucked from the ground._

_"Am I really?"_

_Tom nodded and began to pluck the petals from the delicate flower one by one. The actions distracted Harry. They seemed wasteful and destructive and he had never seen Tom do such a thing before. Perhaps it was the combined stress of everything that was happening around him but Harry snatched the flower out of Tom's delicate looking destructive hands and restored the petals. It was ultimately useless. The flower had been plucked from the stem it grew on so it would die anyway. Still there was some satisfaction in restoring the flower's beauty. Harry did not notice the dark look that had settled over Tom's face, the expression disappeared the moment Harry looked up._

_"You are. You asked where I really was. Would you like to take a guess?"_

_"You're at Malfoy Manor? Why are you there? Draco said he's never heard of you!"_

_Tom chuckled and reached for Harry's hand to pull him close again. "Slow down Harry, one thing at a time. Who even says I'm at Malfoy Manor? Why should Draco have heard of me? You haven't heard of me either."_

_Harry waited quietly for Tom to continue. He knew he would._

_"Yes, I'm at Malfoy Manor. Draco does not know and you are not to tell him. Ask Lucius what you will."_

_Harry tried to call out for Tom to wait but his eyes snapped open._

The green eyed boy groaned and rolled over. The dream he had seemed surprisingly clear in his mind. Tom was at Malfoy Manor. It was better than he had hoped for. He bounced around a bit in his bed in excitement. He would finally be able to meet Tom in person. Harry was only half-convinced that Tom was a real actual person. Seeing him in the flesh would be the final proof that he wasn't born crazy. To Harry's surprise Draco knocked on his door before coming in. He didn't wait to be invited but it was an improvement.

"Your house elves won't listen to me!"

Harry barely resisted rolling his eyes. The Potter house elves were given strict orders to only obey Potters. Almost all prestigious families gave their house elves the same directive to avoid dangerous problems.

"Of course they won't listen to you Draco you're not a Potter."

"But I'm your best friend!"

Harry blinked shocked for a moment. Neville was his best friend, or at least he had been until school started. Neville rushed away from him if they ran into each other in the hallway and the red head Ron always sneered. Harry put on a brave face for his own sake but it hurt him deeply that Neville hadn't stuck by him as a friend.

"Even so you're not a Potter, Draco."

Draco huffed and hopped up onto his bed.

"At Malfoy Manor all guests are given a personal house elf for the duration of their stay."

Harry rolled his eyes and declined to comment. His Mum always told him that if you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all. He was sure the toilet paper at Malfoy Manor was diamond encrusted, never mind the comfort of your bottom. He supposed being filthy rich and having the need to always display the fact that you were filthy rich made you a snob by default. His family had no such desire to constantly display their wealth but he had recently noticed that his parents did only socialize in high circles.

"At Potter Manor we let our guests fend for themselves."

To punctuate his point Harry hopped off of his bed and made his way to his en-suite bathroom. He had been a bit surprised by the washrooms miraculous appearance, a formal sitting room had appeared in much the same way. Apparently he was now old enough to access these parts of his room. He closed and locked the door knowing that Draco would try to follow him in. True to form the door knob wiggled a bit and the whole door lit up red an indication that Draco tried Alohomora a standard unlocking spell. Harry couldn't help laughing out loud.

"Draco, why don't you go wash up for breakfast. Last one there is a troll!"

Harry couldn't be sure but he thought he heard Draco run into something solid in his haste to get back to his own room and shower. The blond boy slid into the kitchen only to find Harry already seated at the table. Both boys were panting just a bit and Harry held up a 't' for troll with his fingers.

hplvhplvhplvhplv

Lily glanced at the two boys who had obviously been challenging each other and smiled. She supposed if things kept going the way they were Harry may be better off with friends like the Malfoy heir. The Dark Lord dead or alive was a brilliant man. He wanted Harry and Lily had no doubt that if he could resurrect himself, he could get Harry as well if he so pleased. She was in no way giving up. She would fight like hell. She was willing to die to protect Harry but she was also willing to accept what she could not change. She wanted Harry alive and happy wherever he was. He was her precious baby after all.

At that moment her other precious baby decided to aim right for her ribs on the left side. The left seemed to be the babies preferred side for kicking. She winced and rubbed gently at her side, of course Harry's quick green eyes caught everything and the curiosity blossomed on his face. Though not quite as clearly as she was used to. Slytherin was already changing him. She smiled and he flushed a little; Harry hated to be caught staring by anyone.

"Well, I was going to wait until Christmas but if you two stare at me any longer I may just melt from all the scrutiny."

The newly expectant Mother suppressed a smile at the near gleeful look that stole into Harry's eyes but she stopped short at frowning at the mostly closed off expression. Was her son afraid to express himself fully in front of Draco? Draco was doing an admirable imitation of Malfoy polite disinterest but he couldn't quite hide his true curiosity. Lily couldn't be certain but she would bet Harry was already better then Draco at concealing what he was thinking.

"You're going to be a big brother Harry, I'm pregnant!"

James smiled and took her hand and Harry's eyes widened with amazement before he cleared his face again like a light going out. He offered a much too polite congratulations and gave his Mother a hug. Lily was not entirely pleased. Harry had only spent half a year in Slytherin and he had already changed so much from the boy she was used too. Her boy was there but he was crusted over in Slytherin ice. Draco offered his congratulations as well. She had expected many questions but Harry tucked into his dinner without another comment.

hplvhplvhplv

Harry barely tasted his breakfast. He was currently experiencing a whirlwind of emotion, not all of it positive. He supposed he was a bit nervous and maybe even jealous at the thought of another child in his family. The big brother to be was mostly excited though, a little brother should be quite fun. He was careful not to express much of this on his face though. He could not slip up and express too much in the presence of Draco. Breakfast entertainment was provided at Draco's expense since he proved to be quite comically terrified when Sirius transformed into a Grim-like dog. It also didn't help that Sirius had spent the first half of breakfast masquerading as a chair.

In no time at all three days passed and Harry's parents were handing him a weekend bag and sending him off with the Malfoy's for his visit to their Manor. Harry hands were shaking so badly he shoved them in his pockets. He had been avoiding thinking about it for three days. Tom was at Malfoy Manor. In the flesh, his dream boy, his soul mate. He nodded along at Mrs. Malfoy as she offered a grand tour of their home but his eyes did nothing more than slide over all the gilded surfaces.

Behind one of those doors was Tom. He did not know how to go about asking Mr. Malfoy to see Tom. When suddenly he walked into Mrs. Malfoy's behind face first. He uttered a squeaky apology, losing his battle with flushing in the same instance. Mr. Malfoy smirked at him in a knowing way and Mrs. Malfoy patted him on the head and gracefully drifted away like a silk scarf in the wind. Mr. Malfoy knelt down so he was eye level with the Potter Lord's heir.

"No need to be so nervous young Harry. The green wing begins right where the blue carpet ends. Only you are permitted past the wards." Harry gulped and Mr. Malfoy pulled himself up to his full height. He made a gesture for Harry to step forward.

"He doesn't like to be kept waiting young Harry. He's waited a very long time for you already."

Harry stepped forward and felt the slight tingle of the wards. When he turned around to look back at Mr. Malfoy he came face to face with an ornate door. He turned around again to be greeted by a wall sized painting of a long green path that looked quite real. The dark haired child dithered on the spot for a moment and then screwed up his courage and turned back around and knocked on the ornate door. The door knobs were made of twisted silver snakes with rubies for eyes. He jumped when one seemed to move and wink at him. With a dull click the door swung open and a lavish sitting room was revealed.

It appeared to be empty but a merry fire was burning away in the grate. This room was so lavishly furnished that Harry expected to find a King around the corner. He glanced around a bit more and screamed when he caught sight of a tall youth leaning gracefully against the side of a large arm chair. Had he been there the whole time? He looked up into smiling blue eyes and felt his heart stutter and skip a beat.

"TOM!"

Harry rushed over all Slytherin poise and restraint gone in an instant. He was scooped up and spun around so fast that his head was still spinning when it stopped. He was giggling uncontrollably and Tom was laughing too. At some point in the laughing fit Tom had gotten them both into the large arm chair and arranged Harry comfortably on his lap. His giggles died down and he sighed at the familiar feeling of Tom's hands running through his hair. He heard Tom inhale deeply.

"Soul's do not have scents Harry."

"Dreams do."

"No Harry, dreams do not have scents either."

Harry frowned he could always smell flowers around Tom, he could smell them now, stronger then ever. Tom smelt like he had taken a bath in flowers and honey. He inhaled the scent leaning even further into Tom's embrace.

"Harry, I cannot believe that you are here with me."

Harry sighed at the sound of Tom's smooth rich voice. He had a way of speaking that made everything he said sound...potent. The young Slytherin jumped up suddenly and spun around. He was comfortable as ever in Tom's lap but this was there very first real meeting he wanted to really get a look at him. Tom smirked at him like he knew what he was doing and struck an elegant pose. The young boy snorted.

Tom looked like he always did. He was dressed in well-tailored slacks and a silk button up shirt that was blindingly white. His curly hair was parted to one side and the soft looking curls fell around his face in a handsome way. Tom stood up leaving young Harry to look way up like he always had to. He took the hand that was held out to him and to his surprise instead of leading him somewhere Tom pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I have dreamed of this moment for the last eleven years my little one. You don't know what you mean to me."

Harry blushed a bit since he could hear a slight catch in Tom's voice but when he looked up the older man's face was clear, smirk in place, eyes soft and full of his usual happiness.

"I'm so proud of you Harry. You've done so well in Slytherin."

Harry smiled happy that Tom was pleased with him, but it was exhausting being in Slytherin. The young boy wasn't sure how to express this without hurting Tom's feelings. Despite his success in Slytherin Harry did not feel that he really belonged there. On the other hand it was Tom's house, and he was his soul mate. How could he not belong there?

"You're troubled again little one."

Tom gently caressed his cheek and pulled him closer but not back up onto his lap. Harry ducked his head and focused his gaze on Tom's shiny shoes. His Mother stared at him a lot and not in a way that he liked. He felt like he was being studied. His Father tried his hardest to be accepting but he too sometimes looked at Harry like he was a puzzle he couldn't figure out.

"You can share anything with me Harry. I won't judge you."

The young Slytherin climbed as gracefully as he could into Tom's lap and made himself comfortable. He began to fiddle with the cuff of Tom's shirt.

"I know you really like Slytherin Tom but, I'm not sure that I like it very much. Everyone is so...tiring."

Tom made no comment for a while. Harry felt him shift a bit and assumed he was looking into the fire. For some reason he could imagine Tom staring into a fire for hours.

"A school's purpose is to educate young minds into adult minds that can handle the real world. Slytherin may not always seem as fun as the other houses, but Slytherin is the most like the real world. There is always fun to be had in the real world, for those with power."

Harry puzzled over this, he supposed he did have a good time in Slytherin, but everyone was always competing.

"Harry, I am a powerful man. I require a powerful soul mate. Learn well in Slytherin, embrace the nature of your fellow man and life will open up for you in ways you've never dreamed."

Harry sighed and leaned back it was about this time that something would wake him up. He then remembered that he was with Tom for real. He laughed out loud and spun around.

"What's your favorite game Tom?"

Tom smiled at him in that special way that made his insides go all funny but the effect was ten times worse than it was in his dreams. He stifled a giggle and tried to keep the butterflies under control.

"I'm afraid I didn't play many games when I was your age Harry. I do know your favorite game. Detective. How do you play that?"

Harry launched into an explanation and to his surprise Tom listened to him with full attention.

"Who do you think we should spy on Harry?"

"Draco."

As it turned out Tom was excellent at detective. A little too excellent really. Harry was able to observe Draco for a full hour without him seeing him even though he was standing in full view of him. The sensation was a little odd and reminded him vaguely of his dreams.

The two sleuths made their way back to Tom's beautiful rooms in the same sneaky silent way they had made it out. Harry had a moment of complete disorientation and dizziness in which he imagined he had seen his and Tom's bodies relaxed as if dead resting on the armchair. Tom's long elegant hand was resting on Harry's lap and Harry's head was lent back resting on Tom's chest but when he blinked again he was looking into the fire and Tom was setting him on his feet.

"Tom did you see that?"

Tom raised an eyebrow and looked at Harry quizzically before shaking his head and smiling to himself in a soft sort of way that Harry had come to associate with pride. Only this time Harry wasn't sure what he had done to provoke the smile.

"When I was a child Harry, my most favorite drink was hot cocoa. Do you like it?"

Harry stifled a giggle with a burst of frustration. He was a young man now and a Slytherin. He could not giggle every time Tom spoke to him. It wasn't entirely his fault. Tom had a certain way of modulating his voice, it was...silky and sensuous?

"You know I do."

Tom took his hand and led him through double oak doors which were very tall and ornate, right on par with the Malfoy's decorating theme of filthy rich. Beyond the door to the green eyed boys great surprise was a closet for want of a better term.

"We'll have to dress warmly. Your winter cloaks are just there between the row of shoes and the stacked shirts. I suggest something with fur. It's a bit chilly today."

Harry looked at the row of shoes which were all in his size with slight surprise. It would seem that half of the contents of this closet were sized to fit him. This was a little unsettling to Harry. On the one hand it was just a very grandiose gesture but on the other hand, what could one want in return for such an extravagant gift? Tom was wonderful but he was also a Slytherin. Something for nothing did not exist.

"Don't be troubled by the wardrobe little one. I simply could not resist picking up a few things for you. We are soul mate's love. There is no need for petty manipulation between us."

Harry smiled and nodded. He had known Tom for his entire life, he could trust him. He picked out a dark fur lined cloak that was very similar to Tom's. When his fingers kept fumbling with the fancy clasp, Tom quickly helped him set it right. Tom held out his hand again and this time Harry was prepared for the side-along apparation he knew to be coming but he still didn't like it. He opened his eyes which he had closed at some point without meaning to and took in perfect snow-capped mountains in the distance.

"Where are we?"

Tom didn't answer he only smiled and took Harry's hand and lead him along. The young child looked about with his usual curiosity coursing through him coupled with his unbelievable excitement at finally meeting Tom he was practically skipping alongside the tall youth.

"Are we still in Europe?"

"Maybe."

"How is that possible you're either in Europe or you're not; you can't kinda of be somewhere."

Tom smiled gently and picked up his pace a bit forcing Harry to take faster steps to keep up with his longer legs.

"It's very possible to be 'kinda of somewhere' Harry. Don't limit your mind. At any rate we are here. The best hot cocoa in the entire world."

Harry entered the shop and was surprised to see that it was a Muggle owned business. Their cloaks did not seem out of place since everyone seemed to favor warm long clothing in this mystery country. The young boy had not gotten the impression that Tom cared for Muggles. He'd never said anything about them one way or the other, but he was a distinguished guest of Malfoy Manor. He couldn't like them all that much could he?

The young Slytherin looked up at Tom and did indeed spot a slight sheen of disgust on the older boys face. He smiled pleasantly though when a young curvaceous woman asked if he would like a seat for two. They were shown to their seats. Tom ordered the hot cocoa and they waited while Harry looked about for more clues about their location. The young woman had an accent but Harry could not place it.

"I came here once many years ago; shortly after graduating school. I don't like Muggles very much but this really is the best hot cocoa I have ever had. In those times it was easier for me to frequent Muggle establishments."

"Were you hiding?"

The prideful smile blossomed on Tom's lips again but only for a moment. He reached for Harry's hand across the table and Harry grasped his hand back happily.

"I was being cautious. You are truly my equal Harry. You will be magnificent."

The young heir's smile stopped short when he looked up. He could remember seeing this expression on Tom's face only once when he was much younger and he hadn't liked it then. He hadn't known what to make of it. Now he was a little older and he still didn't like it but not because he didn't know what to make of it. Ruthless ambition was now very easy for Harry to spot. The expression went a little further though, it was hungrier, focused. This man had a plan, a big one.

"What were you doing after school Tom?"

The prideful smile was full blown this time. The waitress came and placed down their hot cocoa. It did look amazing it was full of marshmallows covered in a dollop of whipped cream and the steam rising from the large mugs smelled like rich milk chocolate.

"It's a long tale my love, but you'll know everything in time. Try the cocoa little one."

It was the best as promised, after they'd finished with their drinks and Tom had taken care of the bill. Harry was surprised by a horse drawn carriage.

"This is a very scenic winter town, they survive off of the revenue generated by tourism. Everything is overpriced as the elite like it to be."

The carriage ride was very exciting. Harry had never been on one before and the smooth feeling of gliding over snow was a very unique experience. The two horses looked sleek and strong and Harry was sure he would never forget the sound of their hooves crunching rapidly on the crisp snow. Or the sound of Tom's smooth voice as he described this or that landmark with the air of a very distinguished gentleman. Sometime later Harry opened his eyes and groaned out loud. Had he been dreaming again?

"It's about time. You fell right to sleep in the carriage. You didn't even wake for the apparation home."

Harry looked about and he was indeed in a very large comfortable bed. The sheets were black and silk, the comforter was puffy and warm. There was a large fireplace in this room too, bigger then the one in the sitting room. Tom was sitting on the edge of the bed, he seemed to be very deliberately far away. He had his back to Harry.

"It's late love, I've kept you all day. Draco will be missing you."

"Can't I stay here? I came to see you, to find you."

Tom shifted a bit so Harry could see his profile, he was smiling gently, but he didn't turn all the way around.

"Harry I would hand the world to you on a platter if you asked, but it would be inappropriate of me to let you stay here. You are my soul mate but as of today you are an eleven year old boy."

Harry sighed and shifted from under the warm sheets. He hadn't thought of it in that way. Tom would look like some creep if he let Harry spend the night in his room.

"I will walk you back to your room love."

The walk didn't take very long and when Harry tried to cover up a yawn with his hand Tom simply smiled lent down and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight little one."

"Goodnight Tom."

Harry entered his room and Tom went left even though they had come from the right side of the corridor. He fell asleep quickly despite the bubbly giddy happiness he felt all over. He had normal dreams, random images and sounds. When his eyes opened in the morning it was to a beautiful winter sun and the enormous eyes of a much too close Malfoy house elf. The young boy scooted back quickly from the tiny creature.

"Good morning sir what is you wanting for breakfast?"

"Eggs over easy, crisp bacon, toast with strawberry jam, and orange juice."

"Very good Master Draco."

"Hiya Draco."

The blonde boy bounced up on to Harry's bed and the house elf disappeared to get their breakfast. Draco looked at him expectantly and when Harry simply ran a hand through his messy hair. Draco visibly reeved up.

"Come on!"

The raven haired child kept his smirk from blossoming on his face but only just. Draco did not know who the mystery guest at Malfoy Manor was. He really wanted to know but Harry was not allowed to tell.

"You'll have to do better than remembering my favorite breakfast foods Draco."

Draco huffed and two breakfast trays appeared but only one had a single rose and a note. Harry quickly grabbed the note and shoved it in his pillow. The Malfoy heir huffed and the two boys ate their breakfast. Harry stole away with his note once he was done with his food.

The handwriting was perfect and elegant, the note was simple and to the point simply stating to meet Tom by the entrance way at seven o clock. All the same Harry carefully folded it and put it back in the envelope and tucked it away carefully in his pocket.

"Hurry up in there Harry, we're going to have some real fun today."

From the sounds of it Draco had his ear pressed against the bathroom door. The green eyed child couldn't help but snort in derision. Had the Malfoy heir expected him to read the note aloud? He took his time with his morning routine and was dragged off by the hand the second he emerged from the washroom. Draco did not let go of Harry's hand until he had dragged him all the way outside the manor.

From the looks of things Harry had been lead in to an enchanted forest. The forest was in full bloom as if it were the height of summer, but the whole flourishing mass of forest was covered in snow. The white stuff sparkled like diamonds and Harry stepped forward at once completely taken with the beautiful forest before him. The Malfoy heir was understandably pleased that he had managed to impress Harry with something in Malfoy Manor.

The Potter heir walked further into the forest not caring if Draco was behind him or not. There was a huge path going quite a ways into the forest that looked well manicured on either side but beyond that Harry could see that the forest was thick; almost like a jungle and everything was covered in the glittering shimmering snow. The air was thick with the sound of birds that couldn't be seen and the shifting creaking cracking and crunching sounds one normally heard in a forest.

Harry had walked quite a ways into the forest and the tress seemed to be growing inwards suddenly, all of the branches crowded together to block the sky. Draco was too far behind to be seen. The young boy jumped when he felt a sudden silken caress on his cheek. He turned around and looked as far as he could see in every direction but there was no one around.

"Tom?"

Laughter sounded from out the trees that sounded like tiny tinkling bells under water. Harry felt goosebumps raise on his skin. He turned about but the manicured path he had taken was no longer visible. The forest was a little less enchanting now with the huge branches of ancient trees taking up the sunlight. He felt another caress and something that felt like fingers glide through his hair. He pulled out his wand and spun in a slow circle eyes narrowed.

"Whose there?"

The young Slytherin continued to look systematically around himself, but he saw no one and the only footprints in the snow were his own. The laughter drifted through the cold air again and this time the young boy lowered his wand closed his eyes and tried to feel. Whatever was playing with him now had to have an aura. Everything had one and Harry had always been particularly good at sensing auras. The laughter became louder it even sounded closer but Harry didn't bother to open his eyes. He knew now that whatever was here wasn't human, and there was more than one.

"What do you want?"

No one answered but barely audible whispers floated through the air like smoke. It was almost like the voices were being carried on invisible ribbons. Some would sound very close at hand and others would merely fade away as if the speaker was quickly distancing himself from Harry. The things he did manage to catch were confusing and in some cases alarming.

"The serpent child."

"That's the one."

"The emerald eyed boy."

"Serpent child."

"Kill him."

"We mustn't!"

Harry looked up at the sky but found that he could no longer see it. The trees almost appeared to have taken on a mind of their own. All around him the branches had coiled and made it almost impossible to pass.

"He's coming!"

"We'd better let him go."

"Let him rip through us if he can."

"He will, do not block his path."

"Harry where are you? Can you hear me are you alright?"

Harry had never heard Tom sound quite so panicked but he recognized his voice at once.

"Harry!"

"Tom, I'm in here! The trees are blocking everything."

"Don't move love. I'm coming to get you."

Harry heard a lot of panicked whispering and just as one ancient looking tree caught fire the rest decided to move out of the way revealing the most terrifying man with glowing red eyes that Harry had ever seen. It was Tom only it wasn't Tom at all, the eyes changed everything. Red glowing bloodthirsty eyes only the most terrifying nightmares could produce.

"Harry!"

Tom rushed forward and Harry jumped back shouting stop for good measure. Tom looked hurt but he stopped and crouched down so he was closer to Harry's height. He was only a few feet away.

"It's me little one, it's Tom everything is alright, no one is going to hurt you."

Harry stared at the red eyes and tried to see the smiling happy eyes of Tom and to his surprise he found them. He rushed over to Tom who immediately aparated them out of the forest. To Harry's surprise they appeared in to the Malfoy Library in front of Lucius.

"Your son lead Harry into your dark wood."

The young Potter heir watched in amazement as Mr. Malfoy began to cower before Tom, not quite able to keep his dignified air while quacking in his boots.

"M-my Lord, your eyes my Lord."

Tom went very still for a moment and then suddenly let go of Harry's hand. His voice took on a coldness that Harry was not used to.

"You will administer the proper potions to Harry, and have a discussion with your son before he crosses me fatally."

To the young Slytherin it sounded like Tom was already cross. He heard his footsteps as he left the room but Harry dare not turn around. Tom seemed angry and Lucius a man of the ought most composure seemed frazzled and intimidated. The patriarch of the Malfoy family simply stood there staring at the closed door for a moment. Then with a sudden shift his poise and dignity returned and he directed Harry to drink a lime green potion.

"There are many poisonous plants deep in the forest. They were meant to protect a great family secret though no Malfoy alive today knows what it is."

While Harry's mind was at once curious he was also keen to find Tom. For some reason Harry could tell that Tom was very upset right now and it was making his stomach turn. He excused himself as politely as he could and followed the dizzying path that lead to the green room and to Tom. He tried the ornate door but it would not open. He attempted to knock and strained his ears for any sounds coming from within.

hplvhplvhplv

The man currently known as Tom Riddle was seething with rage. Harry was an astute child he could add two and two and come up with five. Voldemort had red eyes, Tom Riddle now had red eyes. He did not plan to keep Harry in the dark forever about his true identity. That would be foolish he only needed to gain Harry's trust to the point that Tom Riddle and Voldemort being the same person would no longer matter.

It was too soon he was too young and he had not had enough time to undue the poisoning of his little ones mind. He'd had a hand in raising Harry of course but the influence of his parents and friends ran deep. That's why he forced the Slytherin sorting. His little one needed access to new opinions. His was at the door right now knocking demanding to be let in, becoming inpatient. He could sense Harry's emotions more than he could his own thanks to his soul tampering.

The removal of emotional impulses allowed him to act expediently. He'd never been anything but ruthless since the day he was born. Though occasional attacks of conscious had plagued him in the past. He'd remedied that but the draw back was his own emotions were sullied and unclear to him. The easiest thing to understand was anger. When he was notified by a house elf that the two young boys had gone off into the woods. He was angry but he slowly came to realize through the long trek through the woods that he was terrified Harry was hurt.

He cared not one jot for the young Malfoy, his Father and Mother had their uses but they were raising their heir to be a pompous waste of space. Was what he felt for Harry love? He enjoyed owning things and he was possessive of Harry in a way he had never been possessive of anything in his life. The panic that had clawed at his heart and mind for Harry's safety for all those agonizing moments that he had been missing was difficult to sort out. He did on some level love Harry but what was it he loved about Harry?

The honest answer; Harry was his key to ruling the world, he loved that he knew he did. He loved many things about Harry, like his intelligence, curiosity, and innocence. Then there was also his smile, the sound of his voice, the way he laughed, the way he settled into his embraces with complete trust, the way he had still come to him even though he was frightened. The child was full of courage. He was still knocking. He conjured a mirror and checked that all was well with his eyes. He had trouble holding glamours during periods of high emotion.

"Tom! What's wrong?"

The green eyes looking up at him were huge and earnest and Voldemort caught the first glimpse of something he would never understand or be able to control. He kneeled down so those eyes wouldn't be so very far from his own and opened his arms to receive the warm bundle of confusion that was his little one. His left hand found its way into his hair and he felt the body of this small child relax into his embrace.

"I was very worried for you Harry. You mustn't get yourself into situations where you could be hurt. I don't know what would happen if I lost you."

There it was, the something that had sent him into such agitation. He was putting a lot into Harry. He was the keystone of his entire plan to rule the world and he was only a boy. Was he mad for taking the advice of a demon? Probably. Harry's visit to Malfoy Manor was cut short after the incident and his little one went back to the Potters. He would endure it for now but he needed Harry away from them soon.

Hplvhplvhplv

Harry puzzled over the many things he had heard in the forest at Malfoy Manor for many days but he could make no sense of it. He relaxed completely for the first time in many months due to his Slytherin free environment. His parents extended glances of concern and curiosity faded away and by the time Christmas was over and the family was headed back to King Cross Station all tension had melted away. By the time Harry came home next he would have a new brother and be that much closer to completing his first year at Hogwarts.

Tom had been very busy lately and even dozed off in one of their 'dream conversations'. His Father had been called away a lot and Harry had successfully gleaned from very strenuous sleuthing that all the tension was caused by a suspected revival of the Dark Lord Voldemort. Dumbledore had lied but no one in their right mind would tell school children that the Dark Lord may have come back to life.

"Harry! How was the rest of your holiday?"

Harry resisted laughing out loud. The 'subtle' manipulations of Draco were always amusing. He had spoken in a voice carrying enough to be considered rude, so passers-by would stop and take notice. Of course his aim was to get Harry to publicly confirm his visit to Malfoy Manor.

"It was excellent, it was a shame I couldn't stay over for the Malfoy Ball."

Draco beamed around at the gathered Slytherins and the green eyed boy shelved a tired sigh. The break with his family had been much needed. He greeted his house mates and mentally prepared himself for what lay ahead. He had secured a high place in the pecking order of Slytherin; a position that required constant maintenance. He had finally met Tom but he wanted to know more about him. He wanted to know what Tom had looked so ruthless about when they had been enjoying their hot cocoa, and of course he would never forget those hellish red eyes. His soul mate was sitting on a huge pile of secrets.


End file.
